Caminhos Cruzados
by Star Potter 4Ever
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Tudo começou com uma pequena mentira, apenas um acordo temporário. Mas as coisas podem mudar quando um falso romance começa a despertar sentimentos reais. [Yoh e Anna] [Ren e Pirika].
1. A proposta

Disclaimer: Os personagens de Shaman King pertencem a Hiroyuki Takei.

Sinopse: Universo Alternativo. Tudo começou com uma pequena mentira, apenas um acordo temporário. Mas as coisas podem mudar quando um falso romance começa a despertar sentimentos reais.

Romance – Yoh & Anna / Ren & Pirika

**Caminhos Cruzados **

**Capítulo 1 – A proposta **

_Nem acredito que estou voltando a Izumo depois de tanto tempo... Mas eu precisava de umas férias bem tranqüilas, e lá é o lugar perfeito pra isso..._

– Por que você tem que levar tanta bagagem, Anna? Vamos tirar férias, não nos mudar pra lá! – Pirika diz impaciente, pondo as malas num carrinho de bagagem do aeroporto.

– Você reclama demais, Pirika! Temos que levar tudo o que for necessário; e se resolvermos ficar mais tempo? – Anna responde empurrando outro carrinho.

– Mesmo assim, que exagero!

* * *

– Anda logo, Yoh! Você é muito devagar, desse jeito nós vamos perder o vôo!

– Calma aí, não precisa se estressar, Ren! Cara, você tem que aprender a relaxar... estamos de férias, lembra? – Yoh diz tentando acalmar o amigo – Oops...! Desculpe! – ele diz após "trombar" em alguém – Você está bem? – Yoh estende a mão para ajudar a garota a se levantar.

– Estou, mas vê se olha por onde anda! – Anna responde nervosa, aceitando a ajuda de Yoh.

– Anna? Não pode ser... é você mesma? – ele pergunta surpreso.

– Yoh? – ela pergunta incrédula.

Os dois se observam por alguns minutos.

_É ele mesmo, é o Yoh! Nossa, há tanto tempo que eu não o via, ele está tão diferente, tão... adulto!_

_Anna! Não esperava encontrá-la depois de tanto tempo! Puxa vida, como ela cresceu! _

– Você continua nervosinha como sempre... – ele comenta divertido.

– E você distraído como sempre! – ela responde fingindo estar zangada.

– Vocês dois se conhecem? – Ren pergunta se aproximando.

– Claro que nos conhecemos! – Yoh responde abraçando Anna animadamente.

Ela retribui o abraço, apesar de estar um tanto surpresa com a demonstração de afeto de Yoh.

– Olá! Não vão nos apresentar? – Pirika diz de repente, sobressaltando Anna e Yoh.

– Ah, claro! Esse é o Ren, meu amigo da universidade.

– E essa é minha amiga Pirika.

– Muito prazer – eles dizem ao mesmo tempo, fazendo uma leve reverência.

– A Anna e eu nos conhecemos há muito tempo, estudamos juntos desde o ginásio... – Yoh comenta sorrindo.

– É, mas no 2º ano do colegial eu me mudei e nós acabamos perdendo contato e não nos víamos desde então... – Anna diz concluindo a história de Yoh.

– É muita coincidência terem se encontrado aqui... Pra onde vocês estão indo? – Pirika pergunta depois de ouvir Anna.

– Estamos indo pra casa do Yoh, em Izumo – Ren responde distraído.

– Sério? Nós também! – Pirika diz animada.

– Não brinca! Que coincidência! – Yoh exclama surpreso – Que bom que vamos viajar juntos, vai ser muito legal!

– Isso é ótimo Yoh, mas se não nos apressarmos vamos perder o vôo! – Ren diz interrompendo a conversa.

Depois de entrar no avião, Anna e Yoh sentam-se em poltronas vizinhas e começam a conversar.

– Quer dizer que você também vai se formar esse ano?

– Vou sim. Nossa, já faz quase cinco anos que a gente não se via...

– É mesmo... Sabe, estou feliz de te ver de novo – Yoh diz com um sorriso.

– Eu também, Yoh – Anna responde também sorrindo.

– E então Anna, por que está voltando a Izumo depois de tanto tempo? – Yoh pergunta depois de uma pausa.

– A Pirika e eu estamos de férias da universidade e resolvemos viajar pra um lugar tranqüilo. Eu imaginei que Izumo seria o lugar perfeito... E você, também está de férias?

– É, nós também estamos de férias da universidade e eu convidei o Ren pra ir pra minha cidade natal; mas também estou indo pra lá por outro motivo...

– É mesmo? E que motivo é esse?

– O casamento da minha prima Jeanne, lembra dela?

– Vagamente...

– Pois é, ela vai se casar daqui a uma semana.

Enquanto isso, nas poltronas atrás deles, Pirika tenta puxar conversa com Ren, mas ele fica bastante vermelho, limitando-se apenas a responder o que ela lhe pergunta. Yoh e Anna continuam "colocando o papo em dia":

– E como estão seus pais?

– Estão bem eu acho, eu não os vejo desde o ano passado, quando fui visitá-los e eles insistiram que eu devia me casar o mais cedo possível. E os meus avós apoiaram, com aquela história de descendência da família e blá blá blá... Aposto que agora com o casamento da Jeanne eles vão pegar no meu pé mais do que nunca...

– A sua família se preocupa demais com essas coisas...

– É, a minha avó até diz que eu devia me casar com a Tamao! "Ela é a esposa perfeita pra você, Yoh" – ele diz imitando a voz da avó – Era só o que me faltava!

– Tamao? Aquela sua vizinha que vivia correndo atrás de você?

– Ela mesma.

– Eu lembro que ela morria de ciúmes de você comigo, achando que eu era sua namorada...

– Anna... é isso!

– É isso o quê?

– É uma idéia perfeita! Quando a gente estiver em Izumo vamos fingir que somos namorados, assim a minha família não vai ficar me enchendo e nem tentando empurrar a Tamao pra cima de mim!

– Sem essa, Yoh! Você só pode estar brincando, eu não vou fazer isso!

– Vamos lá, Anna, por favor! Pelos velhos tempos... Lembra na 8ª série quando você torceu o pé e eu te carreguei no colo por 3 quarteirões até o hospital? Você ficou me devendo uma...

– Não acredito que está fazendo chantagem emocional comigo...

– Por favor, me ajuda, Anninha...

– Não me chame de Anninha! E pare de me olhar com essa cara de cachorro sem dono!

– Mas só você pode me ajudar, por favor, faz isso por mim...

Anna encara Yoh por alguns instantes e depois responde:

– Está bem, você venceu. Eu topo fazer parte do seu plano maluco, aí estaremos quites!

– Sério? Nossa, muito obrigado mesmo, Anna! Você não vai se arrepender, a gente vai se divertir muito, você vai ver!

– Não sei não, Yoh... Ainda acho que essa sua idéia maluca vai acabar nos metendo em confusão...

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Tô chegando com mais uma fic de SK! Dessa vez resolvi escrever um Universo Alternativo, espero que tenham gostado do 1º capítulo e por favor, comentem! Sugestões, dúvidas, críticas, elogios ou qualquer outra coisa, deixem reviews, ok?**

**Vou aproveitar pra agradecer à Tsuki Koorime,Yami no Goddess, Angel Jibrille, Anna Asakura Kyoyama,Vídeo-Girl Ai, Kyouyama Anna e Thami pelas reviews na minha fic Entre Portas Fechadas. Valeu mesmo, meninas!**

**Bjks pra todos!**

**Estelar**


	2. Retorno ao lar

**Capítulo 2 – Retorno ao lar **

Algum tempo depois, o avião pousa no aeroporto de Izumo. Enquanto recolhem suas bagagens, Yoh e Anna contam a Ren e Pirika sobre seu "plano secreto".

– Se você quer saber a minha opinião, eu não acho que alguém vai acreditar na história de vocês...

– Ah vão acreditar sim, Ren! Nós só temos que ser convincentes.

– E vocês tem que prometer que não vão dizer nada a ninguém!

– Não se preocupe Anna, a gente vai guardar segredo! Isso vai ser divertido! – Pirika exclama animada.

– Bom, vamos indo então... – Anna diz chamando a atenção de Pirika.

– E pra onde vocês vão? – Yoh pergunta parecendo surpreso.

– Pra onde você acha? Vamos pro hotel, ora! – Anna responde impaciente.

– Ah, mas não precisam! Vocês podem ficar na minha casa... – Yoh sugere calmamente.

– Podemos? – Pirika pergunta surpresa.

– Claro! A casa é grande, tem espaço pra todo mundo! – ele responde animado.

– Que legal! O que você acha, Anna?

– É uma boa idéia, pelo menos assim diminuímos as despesas.

Yoh, Pirika e Ren ficam surpresos com o comentário de Anna. Eles resolvem pegar um táxi e alguns minutos depois chegam à casa de Yoh.

– Nossa! Você não estava exagerando quando falou que a sua casa era grande!

– Pirika diz espantada ao chegarem ao portão de entrada.

– É, essa casa pertence à família Asakura há muitas gerações – Yoh explica já tocando a campainha.

Passados alguns instantes o portão se abre e eles são recebidos por um homem alto, com um penteado bastante peculiar:

– Patrão Yoh! Seja bem-vindo! É muito bom tê-lo de volta! – Ryu diz animado, dando um forte abraço em Yoh.

– Obrigado, Ryu! É bom estar de volta! – Yoh responde após de recuperar do abraço de Ryu.

– Vejo que trouxe convidados, patrão! – Ryu comenta enquanto eles atravessam o imenso jardim da mansão Asakura.

– Ah, sim! Essa é a Anna, minha namorada... – Yoh diz observando a expressão de surpresa de Ryu - ... a amiga dela, Pirika e o Ren, meu amigo da universidade – ele afirma indicando cada um dos amigos – O Ryu é discípulo do meu pai.

– É um prazer conhecer a todos – Ryu diz com um sorriso amigável.

– Igualmente – eles respondem cordialmente.

Já no interior da mansão, eles ouvem alguém descer correndo as escadas até o saguão de entrada.

– Yoh! Até que enfim você chegou!

– Manta! Oi maninho, há quanto tempo! – Yoh diz animado, correndo para abraçar o irmão.

– Pessoal, esse é o Manta, meu irmão caçula. Maninho, esses são o Ren e a Pirika; e você lembra da Anna?

– Oi, baixinho! Puxa vida, você não cresceu nadinha desde a última vez que eu te vi! – Anna diz em tom de brincadeira.

– Claro que lembro, você continua pegando no meu pé! – Manta diz fingindo estar aborrecido – É um prazer conhecer vocês dois – ele afirma se referindo a Ren e Pirika.

– Igualmente, você é muito fofinho, sabia? – Pirika diz sorrindo, dando um leve tapinha na cabeça de Manta.

– E como estão as coisas por aqui?

– Está tudo bem, patrão. Estão todos muito ocupados com os últimos preparativos do casamento da srta. Jeanne.

– Olha Yoh, aí vem a mamãe! – Manta indica a jovem senhora que vem descendo as escadas.

– Yoh! Meu filho! Estou tão feliz que esteja em casa! – Keiko Asakura abraça o filho, emocionada.

– Oi mãe! Também estou feliz de te ver, mas... a senhora tá me sufocando!

– Ah, desculpe, querido! E quem são seus amigos?

– Esses são o Ren e a Pirika; e a Anna a senhora já conhece...

– É um prazer conhecê-los e... Anna! Há quanto tempo não a via, querida!

– Também é um prazer revê-la, sra. Asakura.

– Muito prazer, senhora – Ren afirma sério.

– Sejam todos muito bem-vindos à nossa casa!

– Muito obrigada, sra. Asakura. Não vamos dar trabalho! – Pirika responde animada.

– Eu sei que não, querida. O jantar será servido em uma hora. Por que vocês não sobem e se acomodam enquanto isso?

– Nós vamos sim, mãe. Até a hora do jantar! – Yoh responde subindo as escadas, sendo seguido por Anna, Ren e Pirika.

**Na hora do jantar...**

Yoh, Ren, Anna e Pirika sentam-se à mesa onde está reunida a família Asakura. Antes do jantar ser servido, porém, Yoh trata de apresentar seus amigos à sua família:

– Pessoal, esses são o Ren e a Pirika; esses são os meus avós, o meu pai, meu irmão Hao, minha prima Jeanne, o noivo dela, Lyserg, e o meu tio Marco, pai da Jeanne. A minha mãe, o Manta e o Ryu vocês já conheceram.

– O amigos do Yoh são sempre bem-vindos, sintam-se em casa! – Mikihisa Asakura os cumprimenta com simpatia.

– Muito obrigado, senhor – Ren e Pirika respondem educadamente.

– E vocês devem se lembrar da Anna – Yoh continua dizendo – ela veio passar as férias aqui em Izumo porque nós estamos namorando.

Todos à mesa ficam em silêncio. Com exceção de Ryu, até então ninguém sabia dessa "novidade".

– Vocês estão namorando? Mas que ótima notícia! – a mãe de Yoh exclama animada.

– É verdade, Yoh. Parabéns! – Manta afirma animado.

– Vocês formam mesmo um lindo casal... – Jeanne comenta sorrindo para Yoh e Anna.

– Eu estou surpreso, Anna... quem diria que uma garota tão linda como você ia dar bola pro meu irmãozinho! – Hao comenta com um sorriso sarcástico, encarando Anna.

– Fica na sua, Hao – Yoh responde aborrecido.

– Obrigada pelo elogio, Hao. Mas a verdade é que eu estou muito apaixonada pelo Yoh – Anna responde segurando a mão de Yoh sobre a mesa.

Yoh fica surpreso com a atitude de Anna, mas resolve entrar no jogo.

– É isso mesmo, nós estamos muito apaixonados. Eu não poderia imaginar a minha vida sem a Anna – ele diz beijando a mão de Anna levemente.

Silêncio total mais uma vez.

– Bem, é melhor nós jantarmos agora – o pai de Yoh diz quebrando o silêncio.

Durante o jantar, Kino Asakura bombardeia Yoh e Anna com perguntas sobre seu relacionamento:

– Há quanto tempo vocês dois estão juntos?

– Seis meses.

– Três meses.

Yoh e Anna respondem ao mesmo tempo. Eles se entreolham nervosos ao perceberem que as respostas foram desencontradas.

– Na verdade faz seis meses que nos reencontramos, mas estamos namorando há três meses – Yoh responde tentando soar casual.

– E esse namoro é sério ou é apenas passageiro?

– Não vovó, é sério, nós estamos juntos pra valer!

– Entendo, e quando pretendem se casar?

– O quê? – Anna e Yoh perguntam surpresos, quase se engasgando com a comida.

– Claro, porque vocês disseram que era sério, então... – Yohmei Asakura apóia a esposa.

– É vovô, mas nós não...

– Nós ainda não pensamos nisso com calma, porque faz pouco tempo que estamos juntos... – Anna explica após de recuperar do choque.

– Mas nós vamos pensar no assunto muito em breve... – Yoh completa com um sorriso.

Anna se vira pra ele e o encara com uma expressão de "O que está dizendo? Você ficou maluco?"

– Isso é ótimo. Espero que você consiga pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça do meu neto, Anna! – o avô de Yoh comenta, fazendo todos rirem e deixando Anna e Yoh sem graça.

**Depois do jantar...**

– Estou muito feliz por você pelo Yoh, Anna!

– Obrigada, Jeanne. E parabéns pelo casamento!

– Obrigada. Que tal nós sairmos juntos amanhã, eu e o Lyserg e você e o Yoh? Podemos ir ao cinema talvez...

– Claro, é uma ótima idéia!

– Você e o Ren querem vir com a gente também, Pirika?

– O quê? Ah, não, o Ren não é meu namorado.

– Não é? Ah, me desculpe, é que eu vi vocês dois juntos e achei que estivessem namorando.

– Não, nós acabamos de nos conhecer...

Enquanto as garotas conversam na sala de visitas, Hao as observa da varanda.

– Até quando você vai continuar "secando" a namorada do seu irmão? – Lyserg pergunta ao perceber o olhar fixo de Hao sobre Anna.

– Eu estou apenas admirando a Anna. Ela me agrada... muito! – Hao responde sem desviar seu olhar da "cunhada".

* * *

– Não imaginei que estivesse assim tão apaixonado, patrão! – Ryu comenta tirando sarro de Yoh por causa do interrogatório da sua avó.

– Talvez ele até se case antes da Jeanne e do Lyserg... – Ren diz com um sorrisinho irônico.

– Parem com isso vocês dois! Ver a minha avó pegar no meu pé não foi nada engraçado!

– Ah, foi sim, Yoh – Ren responde divertido – continuo achando que o seu plano só vai te arranjar mais problemas – ele diz baixinho, de modo que Ryu não possa ouvir.

– Não se preocupe, Ren. A Anna e eu temos tudo sob controle...

**Mais tarde...**

Anna se vira na cama pela milésima vez. _Não adianta, não consigo dormir. Achei que estando cansada da viagem ia dormir feito uma pedra, mas estou completamente sem sono. Acho que vou até a cozinha beber um copo d'água. _

– _A casa está silenciosa, todos já devem ter ido dormir_ – ela pensa enquanto desce as escadas.

Ao passar pelo corredor escuro, Anna vê um luz vinda da sala de star.

_Quem mais estará acordado a essa hora?_

– Yoh! – ela exclama surpresa ao vê-lo sentado no sofá, vendo tv.

– Oi, Anna! Também está sem sono?

– Pois é... O que você está vendo? – ela se aproxima e senta-se no sofá ao lado dele.

– Nada demais, eu só liguei a tv pra ver se o sono chegava, mas até agora nada... Dia cheio hoje, não?

– Nem me fale! Você acha que a sua família acreditou no nosso romance?

– Eu acho que sim; eles sempre gostaram muito de você, por isso aceitaram numa boa. Viu só? Eu disse que ia ser fácil...

– Ainda é cedo pra dizer isso, porque amanhã nós vamos sair num encontro duplo com a Jeanne e o Lyserg.

– Como é?

– Ela convidou e eu achei que se recusasse alguém podia desconfiar do nosso plano, então eu aceitei.

– É verdade... Então nós vamos, só precisamos fingir que estamos apaixonados e vai dar tudo certo.

– Por falar em paixão, você não acha que exagerou um pouquinho quando disse ao seu avô que íamos pensar em nos casar, não?

– Nós temos que ser convincentes, Anna!

– Que seja então...

– A Jeanne disse aonde a gente vai amanhã?

– Ela falou algo sobre cinema.

– Legal. Conhecendo a Jeanne acho que vamos ver um daqueles filmes românticos, cheios de açúcar...

– Então vamos ter que fazer muito bem o papel de casal apaixonado, senão nosso plano vai por água abaixo.

– É mesmo. Isso pode ser um tanto... estranho, você não acha?

– Talvez...

Eles ficam alguns minutos em silêncio, assistindo a tv, até que Anna diz de repente:

– Acho que o meu sono já chegou, vou tentar dormir agora.

– É, eu também já vou dormir. Boa noite, Anna – Yoh diz desligando a tv.

– Boa noite, Yoh – ela responde se levantando do sofá.

Eles voltam a seus respectivos quartos, imaginando como será seu passeio do dia seguinte.

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Tô adorando escrever essa fic, já virou uma das minhas preferidas! Espero que estejam gostando da estória e continuem deixando reviews! Acho que vou ficar atualizando a fic uma vez por semana, ok?**

**Michiro Kinomoto:Que bom você que gostou da minha idéia pra essa fic! Obrigada pela sua review!**

**Mistr3ss: Antes de começar a escrever, eu dei olhada pra ver se já tinha alguma fic parecida e não encontrei nenhuma; fico feliz que você tenha gostado tanto assim! Respondendo às suas perguntas: a 1ª já foi respondida nesse capítulo, né? Também acho que a Jeanne e o Lyserg combinam bastante. Quanto ao Horo-Horo e o Chocolove, eles vão parecer mais adiante. E o Hao já apareceu no capítulo 2 também. Obrigada pela sua review e continue comentando, tá?**

**Ai Chan: Oi! Concordo com você, se fosse a Anna teria aceitado na hora rsrs! Valeu mesmo pela review!**

**Anna e Sasami: Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, obrigada pela review! A chantagem emocional do Yoh ficou legal mesmo, né? Também gostei muito dessa parte! **

**Yami no Goddess: Não se preocupe, eu vou continuar sim! Como eu disse lá em cima tô adorando escrever essa fic, por isso continue acompanhando! Valeu pela review!**

**Lady nina: Obrigada pela sua review e continue comentando! **

**Joyce-chan: Que bom que você tá curtindo a fic, obrigada pela review! **

**Beijinhos pra todos!**

**Estelar **


	3. Um dia na cidade

  
**Capítulo 3 – Um dia na cidade **

O dia amanhece claro e ensolarado em Izumo. Depois do café-da-manhã, Yoh convida Ren para treinar um pouco com ele e Ryu. Manta os observa enquanto lê uma página ou outra de seu livro.

– Você é muito forte, Ren; mas o meu irmão é ainda mais forte que você!

– Eu discordo de você, Manta. Eu ganho do Yoh numa boa, com certeza.

– O Manta está certo, o patrão Yoh é o mais forte!

– É Yoh, tá difícil convencer o seu fã-clube...

– É mesmo – Yoh responde com sua risadinha de sempre.

* * *

– Nossa, que anel lindo!

– É verdade, é muito bonito mesmo!

Pirika e Anna exclamam quando Jeanne lhes mostra seu anel de noivado.

– Obrigada, meninas.

– Você está nervosa com o casamento? – Pirika pergunta curiosa.

– Um pouco; mas eu amo muito o Lyserg e não vejo a hora de me casar...

– Ele parece ser um cara muito legal; vocês ficam bem juntos – Anna comenta com simpatia.

Quando as garotas estão caminhando pelo jardim, Hao vem ao encontro delas:

– Bom dia, meninas. Anna... você está ainda mais bonita hoje! Cada vez mais eu me convenço de que é um desperdício você estar com o Yoh...

– Você está sendo muito inconveniente, Hao – Anna responde séria, dando as costas a Hao.

– Mas o que é isso, e estou apenas dizendo a verdade! Mas tudo bem, você vai acabar percebendo que eu sou bem mais interessante que o meu irmãozinho... – Hao comenta sorrindo, enquanto segura o braço de Anna.

– Me solte! – ela diz irritada, num tom de voz mais alto, chamando a atenção de Yoh, que vem entrando em casa junto com Ren.

– Larga ela, Hao! – ele afirma sério, aproximando-se do irmão.

– Calma, irmãozinho! Só estávamos conversando – Hao responde displicente, soltando o braço de Anna.

– Escute aqui Hao, eu exijo que você pare de importunar a Anna! – Yoh diz nervoso, encarando Hao.

– Está bem, não se preocupe, não vou mais incomodar a sua namoradinha – Hao responde se afastando – _Até parece, só porque você quer..._ – ele pensa com um sorriso irônico.

– Obrigada por me defender do seu irmão, Yoh. De novo! – Anna diz depois de Hao ter desaparecido de vista.

– Não foi nada, Anna!

– De novo? – Pirika pergunta sem entender.

– É que quando eu ainda morava aqui, o Hao vivia me enchendo, ele sempre foi um chato! E o Yoh sempre foi legal de me defender – Anna explica sorrindo discretamente para Yoh.

* * *

– Yoh, quando você dizia que não se dava bem com o seu irmão gêmeo, eu achava que não era pra tanto; mas desde que nós chegamos eu notei que você não estava exagerando... – Ren comenta algum tempo depois.

– É verdade, Ren. O Hao e eu não conseguimos nos entender de jeito nenhum. Ele sempre foi muito individualista, só quer que tudo seja sempre do jeito dele, é muito difícil de se lidar. Além disso, ele vive chateando a Anna, e isso me irrita muito! – Yoh responde entrando em casa e Ren apenas observa o amigo, curioso.

Mais tarde, Lyserg chega à mansão Asakura para encontrar sua noiva, Jeanne.

– Lyserg, que bom que chegou! – ela diz abraçando-o

– Oi, meu bem! Eu não deixaria você esperando...

* * *

– Yoh, a Jeanne e o Lyserg estão nos esperando, vamos indo?

– Vamos, e não se esqueça, Anna: somos um casal apaixonado!

– Tá bem, Yoh! Não vou esquecer, agora vamos logo!

* * *

– Eu tive uma idéia, já que os "pombinhos" vão sair, o Ryu e eu podemos mostrar a cidade pra vocês dois, o que acham? – Manta convida Ren e Pirika.

– É uma ótima idéia! Não e mesmo, Ren? – Pirika exclama com entusiasmo.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Bom, então vamos nessa! – Ryu concorda já abrindo a porta da entrada.

* * *

Jeanne e Lyserg andam de mãos dadas, sorridentes, a caminho do cinema. Yoh também segura a mão de Anna e ela sorri pra ele, fazendo bem o seu papel.

Ao chegarem ao cinema, Jeanne fica desapontada ao constatar que a comédia romântica que ela queria ver já saiu de cartaz:

– Mas que pena! Esse filme era tão romântico, era perfeito!

– Tudo bem Jeanne, a gente vê outro filme. Olha, tem uma sessão que vai começar agora!

– Mas Yoh, o filme dessa sessão é um filme de terror! – Anna diz impaciente.

– Ah, tudo bem, vai ser divertido!

– Divertido? Um filme de terror?

– O Yoh tem razão, vamos lá, Jeanne! – Lyserg apóia Yoh na tentativa de convencer Jeanne e Anna.

– É, pode ser legal variar um pouco...

– Então vamos ver o filme! – Yoh exclama animado.

– Que seja o filme de terror, então – Anna acaba concordando também.

Depois de comprar pipoca e refrigerante, eles sentam-se nas poltronas.

* * *

– A Anna tinha razão, essa cidade é mesmo tranqüila – Pirika comenta enquanto ela, Ren, Manta, Ryu caminham pelas ruas de Izumo.

– É verdade, deve ser bom morar aqui... – Ren concorda observando as ruas e as pessoas que passam.

– É sim, Ren. E uma das vantagens de morar aqui fica do outro lado da rua! – Manta exclama indicando uma lanchonete – Esse lugar tem a melhor torta de maçã da cidade!

– Isso mesmo, vocês tem que experimentar! – Ryu apóia animado.

– Então vamos lá! – Pirika exclama ansiosa.

Eles atravessam a rua, entram na lanchonete e sentam-se numa das mesas perto da janela.

* * *

Quando o filme começa, Jeanne segura a mão de Lyserg e comenta que está com medo.

– A Jeanne é medrosa mesmo, o filme mal começou e ela já está assustada... – Yoh comenta baixinho no ouvido de Anna – E você, não está com medo?

– Claro que não! Eu com medo por causa de um filme bobo? Yoh, tenha dó... – Anna responde despreocupada.

Mas com o passar do tempo, o filme vai se mostrando cada vez mais assustador, e Jeanne não é mais a única assustada. Anna está paralisada, com o olhar fixo na tela, apertando as mãos com força.

– Você quer chiclete, Anna? – Yoh oferece mas não obtém resposta – Anna? Você está bem? Anna?

– Hã? – ela escuta Yoh chamá-la e sai de seu "transe" – Eu estou bem, eu só... Ahhh! – ela se assusta com uma cena mais forte do filme e agarra o pescoço de Yoh, apavorada.

Por um reflexo do momento, ele a abraça.

– Calma, Anna. É só um filme, lembra?

– Eu sei, é que foi tão... apavorante!

– E você que disse que não ia ficar com medo, hein?

– Pois é, nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer...

Nesse momento eles se dão conta de que ainda estão abraçados.

* * *

Enquanto se deliciam com a torta de maçã, Ryu e Manta percebem a chegada de uma pessoa familiar à lanchonete:

– Ei Ryu, aquele ali não é o Chocolove?

– Aquele amigo maluco do patrão Yoh? É, acho que é ele sim.

– Vamos chamá-lo pra sentar com a gente! Ei Chocolove, aqui!

– Oi, pessoal! Como vão? – Chocolove cumprimenta se aproximando.

– Senta aqui com a gente!

– Obrigado, Manta!

– A propósito, esses são o Ren e a Pirika, amigos do Yoh.

– Muito prazer, eu sou o Chocolove. O que traz vocês a Izumo?

– O prazer é nosso; estamos aqui de férias – Pirika responde pelos dois, já que Ren continua "ocupado" com sua torta.

– Já faz tempo que eu não vejo o Yoh, por que ele não veio com vocês?

– Ele saiu com a namorada... – Ryu responde sério.

– O quê? Namorada? O Yoh? Eu não acredito! Puxa vida, pelo que eu tô vendo só eu vou acabar sozinho... – Chocolove diz de brincadeira, fingindo estar choramingando.

– Também não precisa fazer tanto drama! – Ren diz distraído e Pirika sorri divertida.

– Ah, pra vocês é fácil falar, estão aí juntinhos, curtindo o romance...

Pirika e Ren se entreolham sem jeito.

* * *

– Ah! Agora já passou o susto, não foi? – Yoh pergunta meio sem graça, soltando-se de Anna.

– Claro, já passou sim! – Anna responde corando um pouco.

Eles continuam vendo o filme, e como a pipoca de Yoh já acabou, ele continua comendo da de Anna. Várias vezes eles tentam pegar a pipoca ao mesmo tempo, e isso faz com que suas mãos se toquem constantemente. Quando isso acontece, eles se olham e sorriem um para o outro.

– Eles foram mesmo um casal perfeito! – Jeanne diz baixinho a Lyserg.

* * *

– Mas nós não somos namorados! – Ren afirma nervoso, ficando um pouco corado.

– Não sei por que todo mundo acha isso... – Pirika comenta parecendo irritada.

– Vai ver é porque vocês dois ficam bem juntos – Manta sugere observando-os.

– É verdade, vocês formam um casalzinho muito lindo! – Chocolove diz fazendo pose – Dá até vontade de bancar o cupido...

– Pára já com isso! – Ren reclama ainda mais zangado.

– Calma Ren, ele só tá brincando! – Ryu diz tentando acalmar o amigo.

– É cara, relaxa. Na boa – Chocolove responde voltando à sua torta.

* * *

– Acho que vou ter pesadelos essa noite... – Anna comenta na saída do cinema.

– Você se assustou mesmo, Anna! Vi quando abraçou o Yoh, foi tão lindo! – Jeanne diz com um sorriso.

– É, quem diria que um filme de terror podia ser tão romântico... – Lyserg comenta divertido, enquanto Anna e Yoh se entreolham sem jeito.

* * *

Depois de sair da lanchonete, Pirika se lembra de algo importante:

– Essa não! Esqueci a minha bolsa! Vou voltar pra...

– Deixa que eu pego pra você – Ren diz apressado e volta correndo para a lanchonete.

Momentos depois ele volta com a bolsa de Pirika:

– Obrigada, Ren. Você foi muito gentil – ela agradece sorrindo e dá um beijo na bochecha dele.

– Não foi nada – ele responde desviando o olhar, ficando totalmente vermelho.

Chocolove, Ryu e Manta se entreolham, fazendo esforço pra não rir.

– Se a gente falar alguma coisa ele vai ficar bravo de novo – Manta cochicha para Chocolove.

– É melhor deixar quieto – Ryu concorda, observando Ren e Pirika.

* * *

Anna, Yoh, Jeanne e Lyserg estão voltando para casa quando, ao virar uma esquina, encontram Ryu, Manta, Ren, Chocolove e Pirika.

– Oi, pessoal! Também estão voltando pra casa?

– Estamos sim, Manta. Não sabia que vocês também tinham saído... Chocolove? – Yoh pergunta ao rever o amigo.

– Hei, cara! Há quanto tempo!

– É bom te ver de novo! Ah, essa é a Anna, minha namorada.

– Então é verdade mesmo! – ele diz baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

– O quê? – Yoh pergunta curioso.

– Nada, nada não. Muito prazer, senhorita! – Chocolove cumprimenta simpático.

– O prazer é meu – Anna responde fazendo uma leve reverência.

– Bem, eu acho que já vou indo agora, foi muito legal encontrar vocês! Vamos fazer isso de novo qualquer dia! Até mais, pessoal! – Chocolove se despede com um aceno de mão e segue seu caminho.

– Até mais, Chocolove! A gente se vê! – Yoh acena de volta, sorrindo amigavelmente.

– Esse seu amigo é maluco, Yoh –Ren comenta depois que Chocolove se vai.

– É, o Chocolove é mesmo uma figura...

* * *

Já está quase na hora do jantar quando Yoh, Anna, Manta, Ren, Pirika e Ryu voltam à mansão Asakura. Enquanto passam pelo portão de entrada, são observados pela vizinha dos Asakura, Tamao, que está entrando em sua casa nesse momento. Ela vê que Yoh está de mãos dadas com Anna, e isso a deixa aborrecida.

_Quem é ela? Ah, é aquela garota, Anna... eu não a suporto! O que ela está fazendo aqui? Não importa, não vou permitir que ela se aproxime do "meu" Yoh!_

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Mais personagens apareceram na estória, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo! **

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Saturn-MariCat: Oi moça! O Hao sempre deixa tudo mais interessante rsrs! Quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos, hum... acho que um pouquinho de curiosidade é sempre bom, né? Mas vou ver se dá pra escrever um pouquinho mais... Valeu pela review! Bjks!**

**Yami No Goddess: Oi! O Horo-Horo vai aparecer em breve na estória. Nesse capítulo o Hao já começou a dar trabalho pro Yoh e muita água ainda vai rolar... Obrigada pela sua review! Beijinhos!**

**Suzuhara Akima: Que bom que você tá gostando da fic, continue comentando! Bjks!**

**Anna e Sasami: É verdade, muita coisa pode acontecer no cinema, né? Rsrs. Valeu pela review! Bjs!**

**Joyce-chan: Obrigada pela sua review! Continue acompanhando a fic e comentando, tá? Beijinhos! **

**Lady nina: O Hao sempre arranja problemas com o Yoh, né? ****Fico feliz que você esteja gostando! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**Estelar **


	4. Contratempo inesperado

**Capítulo 4 – Contratempo inesperado **

No dia seguinte, quando Anna e Pirika descem as escadas para ir tomar o café-da-manhã, encontram Jeanne conversando animadamente com uma garotinha.

– Bom dia, meninas! Essa é a irmãzinha do Lyserg, a Milly.

– Oi, Milly. Muito prazer, eu sou a Anna.

– E eu sou a Pirika, muito prazer.

– Muito prazer em conhecer vocês! – Milly responde sorrindo.

– A Anna é a namorada do meu primo Yoh e a Pirika é uma amiga dela da universidade – Jeanne explica a Milly depois das apresentações – Você já tomou café-da-manhã, Milly?

– Não... ainda não...

– Então já está na hora, vamos!

**Depois do café...**

– Não sabia que o Lyserg tinha uma irmã, ela é mesmo uma gracinha! – Pirika comenta enquanto observa Milly brincar no jardim – A família deles também é grande?

– Não. Os pais do Lyserg morream num acidente de carro há alguns anos, e agora ele e a Milly moram com a tia deles – Jeanne responde séria.

– Puxa vida, que triste...

– É mesmo. Mas que coisa...

– O quê?

– Aquelas manchinhas vermelhas no rosto da Milly... Não tinha reparado antes...

– Jeanne, pode vir aqui um pouco, querida? – a mãe de Yoh chama na porta de entrada.

– Já estou indo, tia Keiko! – Jeanne responde se levantando.

– Você está feliz com o casamento do seu irmão, Milly? – Anna pergunta depois que Jeanne se afasta.

– Estou sim! Eu gosto muito da Jeanne, acho que ela vai fazer o Lyserg muito feliz! E você e o Yoh, também vão se casar?

– Não! Quero dizer... agora não, somos só namorados... Anna responde rapidamente.

– O Yoh é muito lindo, não é?

– É, ele é sim, com certeza – Anna fica surpresa consigo mesma por ter concordado tão firmemente, sem perceber.

– Oi Milly, tudo bem? – Yoh cumprimenta aproximando-se das garotas.

– Oi, Yoh! Tudo bem. Eu tava falando com a sua namorada, ela também te acha lindo!

– Ah, é mesmo? Que bom, porque eu também acho que ela em muito linda... – Yoh responde com um sorriso maroto, fazendo Anna corar – Eu não sabia que você estava aqui, a sua tia ligou agora a pouco e a Jeanne disse a ela que você tinha vindo pra cá antes do café e...

– Ah, não! Contou pra ela que eu tô aqui? – Milly interrompe Yoh, assustada.

– ...Ela está vindo te buscar.

– Essa não!

– Tem algum problema, Milly? – Yoh pergunta confuso.

– Não, é só que...

– MILLY! QUANTAS VEZES EU LHE DISSE PRA NÃO SAIR DE CASA! – a tia de Milly e Lyserg chega gritando, irritada, no portão da frente.

Quando Yoh abre o portão e a deixa passar, ela caminha rapidamente até onde estão as garotas e continua a dar bronca na sobrinha:

– Milly, será possível que você não pode me obedecer uma vez sequer?

– Desculpa, tia Shalona. É que eu já tava cansada de ficar trancada em casa, aí eu acabei fugindo pra cá...

– Você não entende o quanto isso é perigoso?

– Desculpe, mas eu não entendo. Por que é tão ruim assim que a Milly esteja aqui? – Anna pergunta, confusa com a situação.

– Porque ela está com sarampo; por isso deveria estar em casa, pra não contagiar ninguém! – Shalona responde exasperada.

– Sarampo? – Anna, Yoh e Pirika perguntam ao mesmo tempo.

– Mas tia Shalona, eu não queria contagiar ninguém, só queria sair um pouquinho... – Milly se desculpa chorosa.

– Ah, tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar, Milly. Acho que todo mundo aqui já teve sarampo então, não tem perigo! – Yoh afirma despreocupado – Eu já tive.

– Eu também.

– Eu também já tive.

Pirika e Ana respondem apoiando Yoh.

– Bem, se é assim, menos mal. Mas é melhor você vir pra casa, Milly, precisa descansar para se recuperar. Até logo e desculpem o incômodo – Shalona se despede sai, levando a sobrinha pela mão.

– Que nada, não foi incômodo nenhum – Yoh responde simpático.

– Tchau Yoh, tchau Anna, tchau Pirika! Digam tchau pra Jeanne por mim!

– Tchau, Milly!

– Até outro dia!

– Fique boa logo!

Yoh, Anna e Pirika respondem com um aceno de mão.

Alguns minutos depois, quando eles entram em casa encontram Jeanne, que vem descendo as escadas junto com a sra. Asakura.

– A Milly já foi, Yoh?

– Já sim, a tia dela já veio buscá-la.

– E por que foram com tanta pressa?

– Porque a Milly está com sarampo e não queria contagiar ninguém, mas eu disse que tudo bem porque todo mundo aqui já teve sarampo e...

– Eu não – Jeanne diz interrompendo Yoh.

– O quê?

– Eu ainda não tive sarampo – ela afirma séria.

– Ah, meu Deus! Isso é terrível! – a mãe de Yoh exclama nervosa.

– O que foi, mãe? O que é tão terrível?

– Você não entendeu, Yoh? Se a Jeanne esteve com a Milly com certeza vai pegar sarampo!

– E...? – Yoh pergunta ainda sem entender.

– Ela vai se casar daqui a quatro dias! – Anna exclama alto, assustando Yoh.

– Isso mesmo! O que vamos fazer? Isso é um desastre!

– Calma, sra. Asakura! Não fique tão nervosa, talvez a Jeanne nem fique doente... – Pirika diz tentando acalmar a mãe de Yoh.

– É, tia Keiko. Vamos ser otimistas! – Jeanne concorda, embora ela mesma tenha ficado preocupada.

Mais tarde, Pirika está na varanda, folheando uma revista.

– Por que a sra.Asakura estava tão nervosa hoje cedo? – Ren pergunta aproximando-se dela.

– Não sabia que você era curioso... – ela responde com um toque de ironia e ele disfarça um sorriso – É que a Milly, irmã do Lyserg, está com sarampo e a mãe do Yoh ficou com medo que a Jeanne também acabe pegando e estrague o casamento.

– Não entendo como isso estragaria o casamento...

– É claro que sim! Imagina só uma noiva coberta de manchas vermelhas!

– É verdade, ia ser meio... estranho.

– Você já teve sarampo?

– Já sim, e você?

– Também. Eu lembro que fiquei horrorosa!

– Aposto que não é verdade, você fica bonita de qualquer jeito...

– O que você disse? – Pirika pergunta surpresa.

– Ah, nada. Eu não disse nada – Ren responde nervoso.

– Disse sim. Você disse que me acha bonita de qualquer jeito...

– Foi só uma observação – ele responde ficando vermelho.

– Bom... obrigada pelo elogio! – ela diz com um sorriso.

– Não há de quê – ele responde sem jeito.

Eles permanecem em silêncio, observando o jardim, até que avistam Manta abrir o portão para alguém entrar:

– Olá, Manta. Onde está o Yoh?

– Ah, oi Tamao. Ele tá lá dentro, por que você não entra?

– Claro, obrigada.

Tamao e Manta atravessam o jardim sob o olhar curioso de Pirika e Ren:

– Quem será aquela garota?

– Não faço idéia, deve ser alguma conhecida da família...

– Yoh! Que bom que você está de volta! Senti tanto a sua falta! – Tamao exclama, correndo para abraçar Yoh assim que o encontra.

– Claro, Tamao. Há muito tempo não te via – ele responde tentando se soltar da garota.

Anna, que vem entrando na sala de visitas nesse instante, faz questão de chamar a atenção de Tamao para sua presença, diante dessa cena:

– Olá! Não sabia que tínhamos visita...

– Ah, Anna, essa é a Tamao, nossa vizinha, lembra dela? – Yoh diz finalmente livrando-se do abraço da garota.

– Lembro sim – Anna limita-se a responder.

– Tamao, essa é a Anna, ela já morou aqui em Izumo há alguns anos e é...

– Sou a namorada do Yoh – Anna completa num tom de voz um pouco mais alto que o normal.

Tamao parece ficar um tanto chocada com a declaração de Anna,mas logo se recompõe:

– É claro que eu lembro de você, Anna – ela diz com um falso sorriso – Yoh, esse tempo em que esteve fora te fez muito bem, você está tão... lindo! – ela diz tentando abraçar Yoh novamente.

– Tamao, você não acha que está sendo um pouco atrevida, não? O Yoh está muito bem sim, mas quem deve observar isso sou eu, que sou a namorada dele e não você! – Anna afirma séria, encarando Tamao com um olhar frio.

Tamao olha para Yoh e ele apenas lhe devolve um "ela tem razão, sabe?"

– Eu estava apenas sendo simpática, não precisam ficar nervosos!

– Simpática ou atirada? – Anna pergunta sarcástica.

– Acho melhor ir embora agora. Vejo você depois, Yoh – Tamao responde irritada e sai pisando forte.

– Que garota mais irritante! – Anna comenta depois de Tamao ir embora.

– É, ela é mesmo difícil de agüentar... Foi legal você ter dado um "chega pra lá" nela, valeu mesmo!

– Foi um prazer.

– Bom, e agora que tal a gente ir até a cozinha "assaltar" a geladeira? – Yoh convida animado.

– Mas já é quase hora do almoço, Yoh!

– Ah, é só um lanchinho rápido, Anna! Vamos lá!

– Tá bem, tá bem. Não sei como você sempre acaba me convencendo...

**Na cozinha...**

– E aí, o que vamos comer? – Anna pergunta de pé perto do armário, com os braços cruzados.

– Hum... Deixa ver, que tal sorvete? – Yoh pergunta abrindo o freezer.

– De que sabor?

– Tem de creme com passas e napolitano, qual você prefere?

– Napolitano.

– Boa escolha!

Enquanto isso, Hao está em seu quarto pensativo. Ele havia observado de longe Tamao "dar em cima" de Yoh, Anna se aborrecer e reclamar com ela, assim como Yoh tinha reclamado com ele no dia anterior. _Pelo jeito vai ser difícil separar esse casalzinho... Mas de qualquer forma, é bom saber que tem mais alguém interessado nessa separação..._

Na cozinha, Yoh e Anna continuam saboreando seu sorvete:

– Sabe Anna, eu tava pensando... vai inaugurar um parque de diversões aqui amanhã. A gente podia ir à noite, o que você acha?

– É uma ótima idéia, vai ser divertido! – Anna responde e em seguida começa a rir.

– Não sabia que você ia ficar tão animada...

– Não é isso, é que... tem sorvete no seu queixo!

– Ah, tá! – ele começa a rir também.

– Espera, deixa que eu limpo...

Anna se aproxima e ao passar um guardanapo em seu queixo, seus rostos ficam bem próximos um do outro. Eles param de rir e se olham por alguns instantes.

– Então, amanhã à noite vai ser legal... – Anna comenta se afastando de Yoh.

– Claro, com certeza, vai sim! – ele responde voltando ao seu sorvete, que acabou derretendo um pouco.

O restante do dia transcorre normalmente. Após um almoço em família, todos passam uma tarde tranqüila e depois do jantar, Jeanne resolve ir dormir, alegando estar um pouco cansada.

– Espero que ela não fique doente, ainda mais agora, estando tão perto do grande dia... – Kino Asakura comenta preocupada, depois que a neta se retira para seu quarto.

– Ah, não se preocupe vovó, seria preciso muito azar pra que isso acontecesse... – Yoh afirma tentando tranqüilizar a avó.

**No dia seguinte... **

Jeanne levanta-se um pouco mais tarde que o habitual, sentindo ainda um tanto cansada. Ela caminha até o banheiro e ao olhar-se no espelho sobre a pia, acaba tomando um grande susto:

– Ahh! Tia Keiko! – ela grita correndo de volta para o quarto.

– O que houve, querida? Por que está gritando desse jeito? – a sra.Asakura entra correndo no quarto da sobrinha.

– Eu estou com sarampo! – Jeanne exclama alarmada.

– Ah, minha nossa!

– O que eu vou fazer, tia? Não posso me casar assim!

– Eu sei, eu sei. Só há uma coisa a fazer: temos que adiar o casamento!

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi gente! _

_Quero fazer duas observações sobre esse capítulo: a 1ª é que, como já deu pra perceber, eu mudei um pouco a personalidade da Tamao, pra ficar mais interessante rsrs! A 2ª observação é sobre a doença da Jeanne: seria necessário um período de no mínimo 12 dias pra que ela começasse a apresentar os sintomas clássicos do sarampo, ou seja, as manchas vermelhas. Mas na fic não teria tempo pra esperar tanto, então como é tudo ficção eu resolvi apressar as coisas. Espero que estejam gostando e continuem comentando!_

_Agora respondendo às reviews:_

_Mistr3ss: Tudo bem, às vezes eu também esqueço de comentar, não tem problema! É, como eu disse lá em cima acabei mudando a personalidade da Tamao; e o Hao, não gosto dele, por isso ele costuma ser "vilão" nas minhas fics.Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos!_

_Yami No Goddess: As cenas no cinema foram mesmo fofas, né? É verdade, o Hao já tá começando a aprontar rsrs! Obrigada pela review! Bjks!_

_Saturn-MariCat: Oi! Que bom que você tá gostando da fic! Por esse capítulo já deu pra responder algumas das suas perguntas, eu acho. Mas sobre o Ren e a Pirika não posso te dizer exatamente em que capítulo eles vão ficar juntos oficialmente porque ainda tô escrevendo a fic, capítulo por capítulo, então... E já comentei na sua fic, achei muito divertida, espero que continue. Bjks!_

_Joyce-chan: Fico super feliz que a minha estória esteja agradando! Continue acompanhando, porque muita coisa ainda vai acontecer! Beijinhos!_

_Estelar _


	5. Brigas e romance

**Capítulo 5 – Brigas e romance **

– Ah, tia Keiko, isso é terrível! – Jeanne exclama nervosa, caminhando de um lado para o outro no quarto.

– Mas é a única opção, Jeanne. Você não pode se casar assim!

– Eu sei, tia. Já que é o único jeito...

**Mais tarde...**

– O casamento foi adiado por duas semanas, por essa ninguém esperava... – Yoh comenta com os amigos.

– É mesmo, coitadinha da Jeanne... – Pirika diz um tanto penalizada.

– O Lyserg passou o resto do dia se desculpando por causa da Milly. Ele também ficou muito chateado com tudo isso... – Anna comenta distraída.

– Mudando de assunto, vocês dois querem vir com a gente ao parque de diversões hoje? – Yoh pergunta a Ren e Pirika.

– Claro, eu adoro parques de diversões! – Pirika aceita o convite bastante animada.

– Ok, então. Pode ser divertido – Ren também aceita o convite, ainda que não tão animado quanto Pirika.

* * *

– Você aqui? – Tamao pergunta surpresa ao abrir a porta de sua casa.

– Isso não é uma visita social, eu vim aqui pra lhe fazer uma proposta – Hao responde já se "convidando" para entrar.

– Proposta? Do que você está falando?

– Eu percebi que o romance entre o Yoh e a Anna também não está te agradando nem um pouco; afinal, parece que o meu irmão interessa a você tanto quanto a Anna me interessa, estou certo?

– Digamos que sim. Aonde você quer chegar?

– Simples. Já que temos um interesse em comum, podemos nos unir para eliminar o nosso problema, o que você acha?

– Você quer dizer separar o "casalzinho"?

– Isso mesmo. Assim o nosso caminho fica livre definitivamente.

– Parece interessante... É, eu topo. Você conseguiu uma aliada, Hao.

Eles apertam as mãos, selando o acordo.

* * *

Mais tarde, Anna está sozinha na sala de estar, lendo uma revista, quando Hao entra na sala e aproxima-se dela:

– Oi, Anna! Que bom que te encontrei aqui!

– É mesmo? E por quê? – ela pergunta sem olhar para ele.

– Porque eu adoro a sua companhia – ele responde sentando-se bem perto dela e passando o braço em volta de seus ombros.

– Só que eu não gosto da sua companhia, Hao. Muito menos desse jeito – Anna responde aborrecida, retirando o braço de Hao de seus ombros e afastando-se dele.

– Mas Anna, por que você não pára de tentar se esquivar de mim logo de uma vez? Você sabe que não vai poder resistir por muito tempo... – Hao diz acercando-se de Anna novamente.

– Você não se enxerga, não? Eu nunca quis, não quero e nunca vou querer nada com você! – ela responde se levantando, irritada.

– Você só está se fazendo de difícil... eu gosto disso – ela diz também se levantando.

– Me deixa em paz, Hao! – ela diz empurrando-o com força.

– O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hao? – Yoh pergunta muito sério, entrando na sala – Pensei que já tinha mandado você ficar longe da Anna!

– É verdade, irmãozinho. Mas acho que eu acabei esquecendo... – Hao responde sarcástico.

– Então eu vou refrescar a sua memória! – Yoh afirma nervoso, avançando contra Hao.

– Não Yoh, não faça isso. Deixa ele pra lá, vamos – Anna intervém, segurando o braço de Yoh.

– Você está avisado, Hao. Afaste-se da minha namorada! – Yoh diz zangado, saindo da sala junto com Anna.

– Idiota! – ele reclama depois de se afastarem.

– Esquece isso, Yoh! Ele é um imbecil mesmo, só está fazendo isso pra te provocar...

– E está conseguindo, Anna, está conseguindo. Odeio ver ele te aborrecendo...

– Não importa, você sabe que eu não dou a mínima pra ele.

– É, eu sei.

– Mas mesmo assim, obrigada. E você fica uma gracinha quando está zangado...

– Anna, pára com isso! – ele responde envergonhado.

* * *

Antes do jantar, Yoh vai até a cozinha beber um copo d'água e, para sua surpresa, encontra Tamao:

– Tamao? Não sabia que você estava aqui.

– Oi, Yoh! O Hao me convidou pra jantar aqui hoje. É um prazer te ver de novo.

– O Hao convidou você?

– Isso mesmo. Estou feliz que a sua "namoradinha" não esteja aqui agora, assim nós podemos conversar mais à vontade...

– Conversar? Sobre o quê?

– Sobre quando você vai dar um fora na Anna e ficar com alguém que realmente te mereça, alguém como... eu... – Tamao diz com uma voz melosa, aproximando-se de Yoh.

– Do que você está falando, Tamao? Eu não tenho intenção de fazer isso, principalmente porque você e eu não temos nada a ver – Yoh responde com convicção.

– Isso porque você nunca quis me dar uma chance... Mas ainda está em tempo, sabia? – ela diz pondo as mãos em volta do pescoço de Yoh.

– Olha Tamao, já chega disso! – ele diz irritado, soltando-se da garota, mas ela o puxa pela gola da camisa.

Ele segura as mãos dela e a afasta bruscamente.

– Vamos, Yoh! Não seja tão arrogante! Apenas me dê uma chance...

– Garota, você não tem noção do ridículo, não? Pare de dar em cima do meu namorado! – Anna exclama nervosa, entrando na cozinha.

– Nossa, como você é nervosinha... – Tamao responde irônica.

– É melhor você sair daqui agora! – Yoh diz se colocando na frente de Anna, que já está vermelha de raiva.

Tamao sai da cozinha, com uma expressão de quem ainda não desistiu.

– Eu não suporto essa garota! – Anna diz irritada.

– Eu também não. Espero que agora ela pare de me encher.

– Eu também espero porque ela já esgotou a minha paciência!

– Você falou de mim, mas também fica linda quando está zangada...

– Muito engraçado, Yoh!

* * *

**À noite, no parque de diversões...**

– E então, em qual brinquedo nós vamos primeiro? – Pirika pergunta logo que ela, Anna, Yoh e Ren chegam ao parque.

– Na montanha-russa! – Yoh responde imediatamente, antes que Anna e Ren possam sequer abrir a boca.

– Ótimo! Então vamos lá! – Pirika concorda e eles seguem até o brinquedo.

Yoh senta-se num dos assentos duplos e Anna senta-se ao lado dele, deixando Ren e Pirika sem opções, a não ser sentarem juntos logo atrás. Em meio às curvas e giros da montanha-russa, Anna e Yoh se abraçam repetidas vezes; o mesmo acontece vez por outra com Pirika e Ren. No final do passeio, quando eles descem do brinquedo, Anna está um pouco tonta depois de tantas voltas e acaba tropeçando; Yoh a segura para evitar que ela caia, e nesse momento seus lábios se roçam levemente. Eles ficam totalmente vermelhos e sem graça e se soltam rapidamente. Pirika e Ren trocam olhares curiosos.

– E agora, aonde vamos? – Yoh pergunta após se recuperar de seu "momento" com Anna.

– Que tal no túnel do amor? – Ren pergunta sarcástico, fazendo Anna e Yoh corarem.

– Ele só tá brincando! Vamos nos carrinhos de bate-bate! – Pirika diz quebrando o silêncio após o comentário de Ren.

Depois de se divertirem nos carrinhos, onde Yoh e Ren fazem uma disputa particular, arrancando risadas de Pirika e Anna, eles vão a quase todos os brinquedos do parque. Então decidem fazer um lanchinho antes de ir.

– Tem certeza de que não quer algodão-doce, Ren?

– Tenho sim, Anna. Eu acho esse troço muito melado...

– Você não sabe o que tá perdendo... – Yoh comenta enquanto se delicia com seu algodão.

– Ah, vai Ren, experimenta... – Pirika insiste.

– Não.

– Só um pouquinho...

– Eu já disse que não!– ele afirma irritado, mas no mesmo instante acaba se arrependendo ao ver que Pirika ficou ressentida com a sua negação – Está bem, mas só porque eu não gosto de te ver triste...

– Você não vai se arrepender!– Pirika exclama feliz, entregando seu algodão para Ren.

Ele experimenta um pouco e fica com uma expressão séria.

– E aí, o que você achou? – Pirika pergunta ansiosa.

– Normal, nada de mais.

Ela faz cara de quem não está acreditando e encara Ren.

– Tá bem, eu admito. É ótimo, é uma das melhores coisas que eu já comi. Obrigado por ter me feito experimentar... – ele responde com um sorriso discreto.

– De nada – Pirika responde sorrindo.

– Mas que gracinha vocês dois... – Yoh diz com um sorriso travesso, vingando-se pelo comentário sarcástico de Ren algumas horas atrás.

– Pára com isso! – Ren diz irritado.

Quando já estão indo embora, eles passam por uma barraquinha de jogos e Anna se detém:

– O que foi? – Yoh pergunta ao ver que ela parou de andar.

– Os prêmios... são peixinhos.

– É mesmo! Eu tinha esquecido que você adora peixes de aquário... – Pirika diz observando os prêmios.

– Eu ganho um pra você – Yoh diz de repente, surpreendendo Anna.

– Verdade?

– Claro, fica olhando!

O jogo consiste em atirar argolas e acertá-las nos pinos. Na primeira tentativa a argola que Yoh lança não passa nem perto do pino; na segunda ele erra por pouco; na terceira e última chance ele se concentra, respira fundo e... finalmente consegue acertar!

– Que ótimo, você conseguiu, Yoh! – Pirika aplaude animada.

– E aí, que peixe você escolhe? – Yoh pergunta virando-se para Anna.

– O laranja – ela responde indicando o peixinho.

O dono da barraca lhe entrega o saquinho cheio de água (lógico!) com o peixe escolhido.

Eles caminham de volta pra casa depois de terem passado horas divertidas no parque. Anna caminha ao lado de Yoh, segurando o saquinho com o peixe na mão esquerda.

– Yoh...

– Sim, Anna?

– Obrigada pelo peixinho, você foi muito gentil... – ela diz com um leve sorriso e em seguida dá um beijo na bochecha de Yoh.

– Ah, não foi nada, Anna! – Yoh responde sorrindo e corando um pouco – Foi um prazer... – ele completa segurando a mão direita de Anna.

Ela devolve o sorriso e eles continuam andando. Ren e Pirika, que vem andando um pouco atrás deles, observam a cena:

– Pelo jeito o Yoh e a Anna estão levando muito a sério esse lance de serem um casal... – Pirika comenta depois de um tempo.

– É mesmo, estamos só nós quatro, eles não precisariam fingir – Ren concorda.

– Mas eles estão agindo tão naturalmente... Não parecem estar fingindo.

– Vai ver eles estão se apaixonando também... – Ren diz sem pensar.

Pirika fica surpresa com o comentário de Ren e o observa curiosa. Ele percebe que falou demais e dá um meio sorriso, desviando o olhar logo em seguida, ficando um pouco corado.

– Hei, vocês dois não vem, não? – Yoh chama mais à frente.

– Já estamos indo! – Pirika responde alto, para que Yoh possa ouvir – Concordo com você, acho que eles também estão se apaixonando... – ela responde baixinho, sorrindo para Ren, fazendo-o corar mais uma vez.

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Mil desculpas pela demora na atualização, é que essa semana foi um sufoco na faculdade! Pra vocês terem uma idéia esse capítulo já estava pronto desde a semana passada, mas só agora eu arranjei tempo pra digitar. Bem, de qualquer forma, espero que a espera tenha valido a pena e que vocês continuem comentando! _

_Agora respondendo às reviews:_

_Joyce-chan: Sinto muito que esse capítulo tenha demorado tanto, Joyce... Mas o Hao e a Tamao já se uniram pra infernizar a Anna e o Yoh! Espero que esteja gostando e continue acompanhando a fic. Bjs! _

_Saturn-MariCat: Coitadinha da Jeanne mesmo (na verdade foi sarampo, mas tudo bem.). Já li o cap novo da sua fic e deixei review, tá? Valeu pela review! Bjs!_

_Ai-chan: Oi, tudo ok! Não se preocupe, sem problema! O Yoh e a Anna estão fingindo bem mesmo, ainda mais no cap 5, né? Que bom que você tá gostando da fic! Bjs!_

_Rithy: 1ª vez que você comenta, né? Obrigada pela sua review, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! Bjs!_

_Mikinha: Que bom que você tá curtindo a fic! O Yoh e a Anna ainda vão ter muitos problemas com o Hao e a Tamao! Continue acompanhando! Valeu pela review e também por ter comentado na minha outra fic, Entre Portas Fechadas! Bjs! _

_Bjks pra todos!_

_Estelar _


	6. Momentos

**Capítulo 6 – Momentos **

– Anda logo, Yoh! Temos que chegar em casa antes que comece a chover! – Anna exclama enquanto caminha rapidamente pelas ruas de Izumo.

– Tô indo, tô indo! – Yoh responde tentando acompanhar os passos de Anna.

Eles continuam caminhando a passos largos, enquanto o céu fica cada vez mais escuro e nuvens espessas anunciam a chegada de uma forte chuva.

– Que idéia brilhante essa de sair pela cidade quando o dia está tão nublado...

– Mas Anna, a idéia foi sua!

– Ah, deixa pra lá!

Grandes pingos de chuva começam a cair e Anna e Yoh correm para evitar se molharem muito, mas a chuva fica mais forte a cada minuto. Quando estão quase chegando em casa, Anna escorrega e cai numa poça d'água; Yoh cai na risada ao vê-la toda encharcada.

– Pára de rir, Yoh! Isso não é engraçado! – ela diz irritada.

– Desculpe, Anna. Mas você tá uma gracinha toda molhada!

– Já chega, você já se divertiu, Yoh! Agora vê se me ajuda a levantar...

Quando Yoh estende a mão para Anna ela o puxa com força, fazendo-o cair na água também. É a vez de Anna dar risada.

– Te peguei!

– Mas que truque sujo! Agora você me paga! – Yoh diz empurrando Anna na água novamente e ficando sobre ela.

– Viu só? Agora eu peguei você!

A inesperada proximidade faz ambos sentirem um calor repentino, apesar da forte chuva que continua a cair sobre eles. Anna passa a mão pelo rosto molhado de Yoh e ele sorri. Eles se encaram por alguns segundos.

– É melhor a gente ir agora, senão vamos pegar uma pneumonia – Anna diz com um sorriso discreto.

– É verdade, vamos indo – Yoh responde se levantando e ajudando Anna a se levantar também – Mas até que valeria a pena a gente se molhar mais um pouquinho... – ele completa com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

– Anna, eu só estou tentando avisar você! O Yoh pode ter cara de bonzinho, mas ele só está brincando com você...

– Tamao... por que você não vai cuidar da sua vida, hein?

– Mas eu estou cuidando, Anna! Estou cuidando pra que você não fique com o que me pertence, ou seja, o Yoh...

Anna fica extremamente irritada com as palavras de Tamao e pega a primeira coisa que vê à sua frente: um balde de água suja que uma das empregadas tinha deixado lá fora. Ela despeja o conteúdo do balde em cima de Tamao, que fica furiosa:

– Olha o que você fez! Estou toda molhada e suja! Ficou maluca?

– A MALUCA AQUI É VOCÊ, SE ACHA QUE VAI SE INTROMETER ENTRE MIM E O YOH! CAI FORA DAQUI!

* * *

– O Yoh tinha razão, esse lugar é mesmo lindo! – Pirika comenta ao observar o reflexo da lua no lago de Izumo – Foi uma ótima idéia ter vindo passar as férias aqui.

– É verdade... Principalmente porque desse jeito nós pudemos nos conhecer... – Ren diz fixando o olhar nas águas calmas.

– Também estou feliz por ter conhecido você, Ren... – Pirika responde sorrindo e ele retribui o sorriso, deixando sua mão roçar na dela levemente.

* * *

– Você está certo de que a Anna gosta mesmo de você, irmãozinho?

– A minha relação com a Anna não interessa a você, Hao!

– Tem certeza? Porque eu acho que ela vai se cansar de você rapidinho e vai procurar alguém que realmente valha a pena, sabe, alguém como... eu. Reconheça, irmãozinho, eu vou ganhar a Anna e você vai quebrar a cara...

– AÚNICA CARA QUEBRADA AQUI VAI SER A SUA!– Yoh grita nervoso, e em seguida acerta um forte soco em Hao, deixando-o no chão.

– Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso! – Hao diz limpando o filete de sangue em sua boca.

– Você é quem vai se arrepender se não sair da minha frente agora! – Yoh responde segurando o irmão pela gola da camisa e o empurrando para um lado – Deixe a Anna em paz!

* * *

– Trouxe um café pra você – Yoh diz aproximando-se de Anna.

– Obrigada – ela responde com um sorriso – Noite fria, não é?

– É mesmo... Ainda bem que podemos ficar aqui, bem aquecidos... – ele comenta sentando-se ao lado dela, próximo à lareira acesa.

– Yoh... você também acha que o nosso "acordo" está saindo do controle? – Anna pergunta após beber um pouco do seu café.

– E que nós dois estamos levando tudo a sério demais? Acho sim – Yoh responde encarando Anna – Será que isso é um problema?

– Problema? Não, é claro que não – Anna responde aproximando-se mais de Yoh – Acho que o que está acontecendo é muito...

– Muito bom? Também acho... – Yoh completa também chegando mais perto de Anna.

Eles permanecem em silêncio. Seus rostos estão muito próximos...

– Até que enfim encontrei vocês!

– Ah, oi Manta! – Yoh diz surpreso, afastando-se de Anna.

– A mamãe tá chamando pra jantar.

– Já vamos, Manta. Obrigada – Anna agradece se levantando.

Ela sorri para Yoh enquanto eles acompanham Manta até a sala de jantar.

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi povo! Uma explicaçãozinha básica sobre esse capítulo: foi um capítulo curto por se tratar, como o próprio título já diz, de uma "coletânea de momentos" que se passam nas duas semanas que antecedem o casamento da Jeanne e do Lyserg, ok? Continuem comentando! _

_Pra quem deixou review:_

_Joyce- chan:Você é uma das minhas leitoras mais fiéis! Obrigada pela review! Bjs!_

_Itako Anna Chan: Oi! Gostei do nick novo! Valeu pela review! Bjs! _

_Kiuri-Kyouyama: Oi Rithy! Outra mudança de nick! Obrigada pelos elogios! O Hao e a Tamao não tem jeito e já estão aprontando! Valeu pela review! Bjs!_

_Mikinha: Fico feliz que você esteja gostando das minhas fics! O que acontece é que alguns autores preferem não receber reviews de anônimos, mas comigo não tem problema mesmo rsrs! Obrigada pela review! Bjs! _

_Lady nina: Não tem problema, o importante é que esteja lendo a fic e curtindo! Nossa, que bom que você tá amando a estória tanto assim, porque a minha idéia pra essa fic é exatamente essa: super fluffy! É verdade que o Hao tem o seu charme, não dá pra negar, mas também prefiro Yoh e Anna. Obrigada pela review! Bjs! _

_Saturn-MariCat: Oi fofa! Sobre as suas idéias, eu só posso adiantar que um bom romance tem que ter obstáculos, né? Muita água ainda vai rolar, não se preocupe rsrs! Mas nada muito dramático, porque essa fic é puro fluffy, açúcar até não poder mais! Valeu pela review e até o próximo capítulo! E preste atenção nas aulas de ciência, hein? Brincadeira! Bjs!_

_Beijinhos pra todos!_

_Estelar_


	7. Reflexões

**Capítulo 7 – Reflexões **

A noite chega em Izumo com um céu claro e estrelado, sem nuvens. Já passa das dez horas, mas Pirika e Anna ainda estão acordadas, conversando no quarto que está sendo ocupado por Anna.

– A noite está tão linda hoje... Espero que amanhã também esteja assim – Pirika comenta observando o céu noturno através da janela.

– É mesmo, afinal amanhã é o grande dia. A Jeanne e o Lyserg finalmente vão se casar! – Anna diz enquanto alimenta o peixinho que ganhou de Yoh.

– Estou ansiosa pra que chegue logo amanhã!

– Claro, pra você poder dançar coladinho com o Ren...

– Anna, pára com isso! Assim eu fico sem graça... Mas é verdade, é uma ótima oportunidade pra ficarmos juntos e aí, quem sabe?

– Você está mesmo apaixonada por ele, não é?

– É, não há como negar, eu gosto mesmo do Ren. E acho que ele também sente o mesmo porque várias vezes ele já deu sinais disso.

– Isso é ótimo porque vocês dois formam um lindo casal.

– Obrigada, Anna. Mas e você e o Yoh, como estão indo?

– Como assim?

– Você sabe do que estou falando, vocês têm demonstrado muito interesse um pelo outro ultimamente; além disso têm agido como um casal mesmo quando não precisam.

– Ah... deve ser só impressão sua, Pirika! Não está acontecendo nada demais...

– Impressão minha? Sei... Quer dizer que o fato de você ter colocado o nome do Yoh no peixe que ele te deu também não quer dizer nada?

– Claro que não! Foi só uma coincidência... Nada mudou entre o Yoh e eu.

– Você é quem sabe, Anna. Você é quem sabe... Acho que vou dormir agora, boa noite.

– Boa noite, eu também já vou dormir, agora que já acabei de dar comida pro Yoh...

Pirika encara a amiga com um sorriso maroto ao ouví-la mencionar o peixe.

– Viu, eu não disse?

– Você não ia dormir, Pirika? Boa noite.

– Boa noite, Anna – Pirika sai do quarto sorrindo divertida.

Anna fecha a porta e depois de apagar a luz, deita na cama e fecha os olhos, mas o sono não vem. Ela acende a luz do abajur e se senta na cama, pensativa.

_Eu disse à Pirika que nada mudou entre o Yoh e eu, mas a quem estou tentando enganar? Mudou sim. Mudou tudo. Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo e sempre fomos apenas amigos. Quando nos reencontramos aquele dia no aeroporto e ele me convenceu a fingir que era sua namorada, não achei que algo mais pudesse acontecer. Mas desde que chegamos aqui, comecei a ver o Yoh de um jeito diferente. A cada vez que tínhamos que nos portar como um casal, parecia ter um fundo de verdade... _

_Lembro que quando fomos ao cinema e nos abraçamos durante o filme, foi um momento ótimo; até valeu a pena ter visto um filme de terror... No outro dia, quando a Milly disse a ele que eu o achava lindo e ele disse que também me achava linda, eu fiquei toda sem jeito. Depois ele ganhou o peixinho pra mim, foi tão fofo! E eu pus o nome dele no peixe... Disse pra Pirika que tinha sido coincidência, mas na verdade fiz isso porque penso no Yoh o tempo todo... _

_Naquele dia em que estávamos voltando pra casa e começou a chover forte, eu me senti como se estivesse incendiando por dentro quando ele ficou por cima de mim... Sem contar todas as vezes que aquela atirada da Tamao ficou dando em cima do Yoh e eu fiquei louca da vida. No início achei que estivesse apenas representando, mas a verdade é que aquilo me incomodou mesmo! Não suporto nem imaginar o Yoh com alguém que não seja eu. Na outra noite, enquanto nos aquecíamos perto da lareira, o clima entre nós dois "esquentou" bastante; nossos rostos estavam tão próximos, estávamos a ponto de nos beijar quando o Manta apareceu. Fico me perguntando, se o Manta não tivesse nos interrompido, será que o Yoh e eu teríamos nos beijado realmente? Eu não sei. _

_Tudo o que sei é que estou vendo o Yoh de uma forma totalmente diferente de como costumava ver. Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, aquele jeito despreocupado, meigo e carinhoso dele me conquistam mais e mais a cada dia. Não há mais como negar ou tentar esconder: estou apaixonada pelo Yoh, completamente. Será que ele também está se sentindo assim? Talvez a Pirika esteja certa e amanhã seja mesmo uma ótima oportunidade pra esclarecer as coisas..._

Anna paga a luz do abajur e deita novamente, fechando os olhos e rendendo-se finalmente ao sono.

**Enquanto isso, no quarto de Ren... **

– Quer dizer que você vai mesmo falar com a Pirika amanhã?

– Vou sim. Ainda que eu não tenha certeza do que ela sente realmente por mim, eu preciso arriscar...

– Mas dá pra perceber que ela também gosta de você, Ren.

– É, tomara que sim, porque eu estou totalmente a fim dela...

– Quem diria que você ia se apaixonar tão rápido, hein? Logo você que sempre foi tão "anti-romance", agora está aí, morrendo de amores pela Pirika...

– Pode tirar sarro o quanto quiser, mas eu não sou o único que está caindo de amores por aqui, não é mesmo, Yoh?

– O que você está insinuando?

– Eu não estou insinuando nada. Estou dizendo claramente que você está apaixonado pela Anna.

– Que história é essa, Ren? Eu não estou apaixonado pela Anna, só estamos fingindo pra...

– Mas aquele dia no parque vocês não precisavam fingir, estávamos só nós quatro lá. Mas você e a Anna ficaram no maior clima romântico... Além disso você fica uma fera quando o Hao fica dando em cima da Anna...

– Ah, isso é... não é nada!

– Não é nada? Você quase quebrou a cara do seu irmão outro dia! Não adianta negar Yoh, você gosta mesmo da Anna.

– Você está imaginando coisas, Ren. Não é nada disso.

– Tudo bem, se você está dizendo...

– Acho que vou dormir agora. Boa noite, Ren.

– Boa noite, Yoh. Sonhe com a Anna...

– Você é um chato mesmo! – Yoh responde fechando a porta e voltando ao seu quarto.

Ele se prepara para dormir pensando na conversa que acabou de ter com Ren. _Eu fiquei negando o tempo todo, mas o Ren está certo. Eu gosto mesmo da Anna. Quando pedi a ela pra fingir ser minha namorada, não imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer. Mas as coisas foram acontecendo e eu comecei a me sentir diferente em relação a ela. _

_Como naquele dia em que estávamos tomando sorvete e ela limpou o meu queixo; eu fiquei olhando pra ela, com cara de bobo. Depois no parque, quando eu a ajudei a descer da montanha-russa e os lábios dela roçaram rapidamente nos meus, eu senti uma eletricidade percorrer o meu corpo; foi muito bom... Além disso, o Ren está certo em outra coisa: eu perco a cabeça só de imaginar o Hao perto da Anna! Quero que ele e qualquer outro fique longe dela, e isso não é uma representação, é muito real._

_Um dia desses a Anna me perguntou se eu achava que o nosso acordo estava saindo do controle e eu disse que sim; aí perguntei se era um problema estarmos levando tudo a sério demais. Ela respondeu que não e nós dois concordamos que isso era muito bom. Depois disso nós quase nos beijamos. Será que ela iria querer mesmo? Espero que sim porque eu estou muito, muito apaixonado por ela. É isso, estou mesmo. Não adianta mais continuar negando. Eu quero a Anna. Quero beijá-la, abraçá-la, sentí-la perto de mim. Ela é... especial. É a única que faz o meu coração bater mais forte..._

_Acho que vou seguir o exemplo do Ren: vou me arriscar e tentar resolver as coisas amanhã. _

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Esse capítulo chegou mais rápido, né? Espero que tenham gostado e continuem acompanhando, porque as coisas vão esquentar nos próximos capítulos! **

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Lady nina: Ah, eu não sou tão má assim, vai! Até atualizei o cap 7 mais rápido! Valeu pela review! Bjs!**

**Saturn-MariCat: Oi! Sugestões anotadas, mas você quer mesmo que role alguma coisa entre o Hao e a Anna e entre o Yoh e a Tamao, né? Continue acompanhando! Valeu pela review e já comentei o cap3 da sua fic, tá? Bjs!**

**Daji-Chan: Oi! Que bom receber uma review sua! Também adoro Yoh e Anna (dá pra notar, né?) Não se preocupe que eu não esqueci do Horo-Horo, ele vai aparecer sim, daqui a mais um tempinho. Quando for ler fics vou comentar sua fic de Gundam, pode deixar! Bjs! **

**Kiuri-Kyouyama: Oi! Obrigada pela review! Tinha que ser o Manta pra atrapalhar, né? Desses casais que você citou só não gosto de Horo-Horo e Tamao, acho que não tem muito a ver. Bjs! **

**Joyce-chan: Oi! Que bom que você gostou do cap 6! Você tem razão, a Tamao e o Hao não vão mesmo parar por aí. Continue acompanhando! Bjs! **

**Bjks pra todo mundo!**

**Estelar **


	8. Festa de casamento parte I

**Capítulo 8 – Festa de casamento – parte I **

– Que bom que o dia está lindo hoje! Tinha medo que chovesse... – Jeanne comenta observando o jardim pela janela de seu quarto – Mas não mais medo do que tive de que ficasse com alguma mancha por causa do sarampo.

– Não se preocupe Jeanne, você está ótima!

– É, o casamento vai ser perfeito, você vai ver!

– Obrigada, meninas – ela agradece o apoio de Anna e Pirika – Agora acho que vou começar a me arrumar.

– Já? Mas ainda é tão cedo!

– Por isso mesmo, Pirika. Assim não terei que fazer nada com pressa!

* * *

O dia transcorre rapidamente na mansão Asakura, onde todos se preparam para a cerimônia de casamento que acontecerá no final do dia. Jeanne e Lyserg certamente estão nervosos com o evento, mas Anna e Yoh parecem estar ainda mais, já que ambos planejam revelar seus sentimentos um ao outro nesse mesmo dia.

Ao entardecer, todos se dirigem à igreja para a cerimônia.

– Nossa, você está linda, Anna! Simplesmente maravilhosa! – Yoh diz impressionado ao vê-la na igreja, impecável num vestido longo vermelho, com alças.

– Obrigada, Yoh. Você também está muito bem – ela responde sorrindo – Você fica lindo de terno...

– Obrigado – ele responde sem jeito.

Eles sentam-se um ao lado do outro nas cadeiras e não demora muito para que toda a atenção seja voltada para a entrada da igreja, de onde Jeanne vem caminhando sorridente ao lado se seu pai, Marco, até o altar onde Lyserg a espera ansioso.

Jeanne está radiante em seu vestido branco, estilo tomara-que-caia, com uma longa cauda e um véu encobrindo seu belo rosto (felizmente sem manchas vermelhas!).

– Ela está tão linda! Estou tão emocionada! – a mãe de Yoh diz baixinho enquanto enxuga suas tradicionais "lágrimas de casamento" com um lençinho.

Na hora do tão esperado "sim" dos noivos, Yoh segura a mão de Anna e eles trocam olhares significativos. Depois da cerimônia segue-se a melhor parte: a festa (segundo Ryu, principalmente pela comida).

A recepção acontece na própria mansão Asakura, cujo salão principal foi inteiramente decorado para a ocasião. As inúmeras rosas vermelhas, as favoritas de Jeanne, dão ao ambiente um clima indiscutivelmente romântico. Todos estão se divertindo bastante e após o brinde em homenagem aos noivos, Yoh decide ir falar com Anna.

– Anna, pode vir comigo um minuto? Preciso falar com você.

– Claro, Yoh. Vamos.

Ela o acompanha até a varanda e lês observam o céu noturno por alguns instantes, até que Anna quebra o silêncio:

– Então... sobre o que você quer falar?

– Bom, é que... já faz tempo que eu venho sentindo que nós estamos...

– Que nós estamos...?

– Que nós estamos nos tornando algo mais que...

– Patrão Yoh! O senhor está aí! Venha comigo, seu tio Amidamaru está aqui e quer vê-lo!

– Ah, obrigado, Ryu. Já estou indo – Yoh responde surpreso com a interrupção – Depois nós conversamos – ele diz dirigindo-se à Anna.

– Claro, tudo bem.

* * *

– Yoh! Há quanto tempo não o via!

– É muito bom vê-lo de novo, tio Amidamaru!

Enquanto Yoh fala com seu tio, Anna volta ao salão principal. _O que o Yoh estava tentando me dizer? Será que ele também está... será? _

Quando ela volta para a mesa, ele senta-se perto dela e tenta retomar o assunto.

– Anna... continuando o que eu estava dizendo antes, acho que está acontecendo alguma coisa entre a gente.

– Acho que você tem razão.

– Acha mesmo?

– Certamente.

– Bem então, a verdade é que eu... eu estou apa...

– E vocês dois aí, não vão dançar não?

– Claro, mãe. É claro que vamos, vem Anna – Yoh responde se levantando e estendendo a mão para Anna.

Ela aceita e o acompanha até o centro do salão, onde vários outros casais estão dançando ao som alegre da banda.

– Yoh... acho que o que você tem tentado me dizer é exatamente o que eu gostaria de dizer pra você...

– É sério?

– É... como eu disse antes, também acho que as coisas estão mudando entre nós e... eu acho, não, eu tenho certeza que me apai...

– Anna, será que você pode me emprestar o Yoh um pouquinho? Quero dançar uma música com o meu primo favorito...

– Ah, claro Jeanne. Tudo bem – Anna responde um tanto desapontada.

– Você também é minha prima favorita, Jeanne – Yoh diz durante a dança – é claro que não nesse momento – ele murmura para si mesmo, observando Anna dançar com Lyserg.

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Yoh está bebendo uma taça de champanhe enquanto Anna o observa do outro lado do salão. Ela vai até ele e tenta revelar seus sentimentos mais uma vez:

– Yoh... o que estava tentando dizer na hora que a Jeanne chegou é que eu...

– Anna, a Jeanne vai jogar o buquê, vem logo!

– Ah, estou indo, Pirika – Anna responde com um suspiro – Depois a gente...

– Claro, claro – Yoh responde com uma certa desilusão.

Jeanne se prepara para jogar seu buquê diante do grupo de "solteiras ansiosas". Depois de contar até três ela joga o buquê e uma das garotas consegue pegar o tão almejado prêmio.

– Você pegou, Anna! Parabéns! Agora vai ser a próxima a se casar! – Pirika comemora animada.

– Não sei não, Pirika. Do jeito que as coisas estão indo todos vão dançar primeiro no casamento do Manta...

– Ai, Anna, mas que desânimo é esse?

– É que eu achei que hoje poderia dizer ao Yoh o que eu sinto de verdade por ele...

– Ah... finalmente admitiu, não é?

– Ele também tentou me dizer alguma coisa e eu acho que é exatamente o que eu quero ouvir, mas já nos interromperam tantas vezes que pelo jeito não vai dar em nada.

– Você não deve perder as esperanças, Anna. Afinal, a noite está apenas começando...

– Espero que você tenha razão, Pirika...

* * *

– Ah, Lyserg, estou tão feliz que esse dia finalmente tenha chegado!

– Eu também, meu amor. Hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida... eu te amo, Jeanne.

– Eu também te amo, Lyserg...

Yoh observa Jeanne e Lyserg dançando felizes e se pergunta se poderia viver um momento assim como Anna. Então a próxima música começa a tocar, também lenta e bastante romântica. Nesse momento, Yoh vê Anna sentada à mesa sozinha e decide se aproximar.

– Anna... você gostaria de dançar comigo agora, dessa vez por livre e espontânea vontade? – ele pergunta com um sorriso, estendendo a mão para Anna.

– Eu adoraria – ela responde também sorrindo e dando a mão para Yoh.

_O jeito como a Anna sorriu pra mim quando aceitou o meu convite me deixou muito feliz. Nós caminhamos até onde outros casais estão dançando e ela passa os braços ao redor do meu pescoço. Isso me faz ficar todo arrepiado.._

_O convite do Yoh me deixou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo emocionada. Ele me conduz até o centro do salão e passa as mãos em volta da minha cintura. Esse toque me faz estremecer..._

_Enquanto a música lenta e suave embala nossos movimentos, eu olho bem nos olhos da Anna e ela retribui o olhar. Engraçado, passei o tempo todo tentando me declarar pra ela e agora que tenho a oportunidade perfeita, simplesmente não encontro as palavras..._

_Esse olhar... o olhar dele é tão intenso e profundo... Sinto como se estivesse hipnotizada quando o Yoh me olha assim... Gostaria d poder dizer a ele o quanto estou apaixonada. Parece que dessa vez não vamos ser interrompidos, mas... eu não consigo. Então apóio a cabeça no ombro dele e me deixo levar pelo doce som da música. _

_Eu a abraço suavemente, envolvendo-a completamente em meus braços. Sinto-a tão perto de mim... _

_É muito bom sentir o abraço quente dele. Sinto-o tão perto de mim... _

_Ela se vira para mim e nos olhamos nos olhos mais uma vez. _

_Outra vez nos observamos fixamente. Estamos tão próximos um do outro, mais perto do que jamais estivemos..._

_Tão perto que posso sentir a respiração dela junto à minha..._

_Tão perto que posso me ver refletida nos olhos dele..._

_Não posso mais resistir... Finalmente elimino o pouco espaço que ainda existe entre nós e pressiono meus lábios contra os dela levemente. _

_Eu entreabro meus lábios, permitindo que lê aprofunde mais o beijo. Sinto a língua dele explorar a minha boca de um jeito ardente. Irresistível..._

_Ela corresponde intensamente, e logo estamos nos beijando de forma louca e apaixonada. _

_Ele desliza as mãos pelas minhas costas, me abraçando calorosamente. _

_Ela afaga os meus cabelos enquanto entrega-se totalmente ao beijo. _

_E nós continuamos assim, demonstrando nossos sentimentos que durante muito tempo estiveram ocultos..._

_Palavras não são necessárias nesse momento. É como se tudo à nossa volta tivesse desaparecido. Como se tivéssemos restado apenas nós dois, nossos sentimentos... e a música... _

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Desculpem pela demora, é que o meu pc deu um treco há umas duas semanas, por isso só agora deu pra atualizar. Sobre esse capítulo, como eu não sei como são as cerimônias de casamento lá no Japão, resolvi escrever em estilo ocidental mesmo, ok? Espero que continuem acompanhando e deixando reviews! **

**Respondendo às reviews:**

**Saturn-MariCat: O Yoh bater no Hao é mesmo inédito, né? Mas foi por isso mesmo que eu coloquei na estória. E as coisas já estão ficando mais quentes a partir desse capítulo, continue acompanhando! Bjks! **

**Ray-chan: Fico super feliz que você esteja amando a minha fic, obrigada! Bkjs! **

**Lady Nina: Eu não sou malvada, você é que é impaciente rsrs! Mas o Yoh e a Anna já estão no maior "mel", viu só? E agora é pra valer! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Itako Anna Chan: Que bom que você gostou do capítulo! Valeu pela review! Bjks! **

**Daji-Chan: Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo e do casamento também! O Horo-Horo vai chegar logo logo, aguarde! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**Joyce-chan: Oi! O capítulo 7 foi um pouco curto porque foi meio que uma transição na estória, que bom que você gostou! Espero que tenha gostado do cap8 também! Obrigada pela review! Bjks! **

**Beijinhos pra todos!**

**Estelar **


	9. Festa de casamento parte II

**Capítulo 9 – Festa de casamento – parte II **

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para Anna e Yoh, a música termina:

– Vamos lá fora um pouco? – Yoh convida dando a mão para Anna.

– Claro, vamos sim.

Eles caminham até o lado de fora da mansão e chegam ao jardim.

– A noite está muito linda hoje...

– Está sim, simplesmente perfeita...

Eles ficam algum tempo próximos aos canteiros de flores, contemplando o brilho das estrelas no céu noturno, até que ambos decidem quebrar o silêncio:

– Anna...

– Yoh...

Eles riem da coincidência.

– Você primeiro.

– Certo. Eu só quero te dizer que quando te pedi pra fingir ser a minha namorada, não imaginava que eu pudesse me apaixonar por você de verdade. Mas aconteceu. Eu gosto mesmo de você, Anna. Muito. Estou... apaixonado por você... pra valer. Acho que devia ter feito essa pergunta antes, mas... você quer namorar comigo, Anna? De verdade?

– Sabe, eu também não esperava que os meus sentimentos por você pudessem mudar tanto, mas mudaram. Eu deixei de te ver apenas como um amigo e também acabei me apaixonando por você, Yoh. Eu realmente gosto de você assim, e estou... muito apaixonada por você. Por isso a minha resposta é... sim, eu quero ser sua namorada, Yoh. De verdade.

Ele a abraça e eles trocam mais beijos apaixonados. Quando se separam para tomar ar, Yoh apanha uma das violetas do canteiro e entrega a Anna, gentilmente:

– É a sua flor preferida, não é?

– É sim. Obrigada, Yoh – ela responde abraçando-o e beijando-o ardentemente mais uma vez.

* * *

– Foi um milagre eu ter conseguido convencer você a dançar, Ren. 

– Você está tendo muita sorte por eu ainda não ter pisado no seu pé...

– Ah, você está sendo modesto. Na verdade até que é um bom dançarino... – Pirika responde sorrindo.

Ao vê-la sorrir, Ren se lembra de que precisa lhe dizer algo muito importante.

– Depois que a música acabar, que tal a gente ir até a varanda?

– Tudo bem, a noite está mesmo linda...

– Você também está linda – Ren elogia Pirika, que está usando um vestido longo azul.

– Obrigada – ela responde corando um pouco.

Ao final da música eles caminham até a varanda. Ao chegar lá, Ren segura as mãos de Pirika entre as suas e diz carinhosamente:

– Quando o Yoh me convidou pra passar as férias aqui, eu não imaginava que iria conhecer alguém tão especial como você... Você me faz sentir vivo, tudo fica melhor, mais bonito...

Pirika escuta atentamente cada palavra de Ren.

– Bom, o que eu estou tentando dizer é que... estou apaixonado por você, Pirika.

Ela o observa por alguns instantes e depois responde:

– Ah, Ren... eu também nunca tinha sentido algo tão forte por alguém e em tão pouco tempo... Confesso que a sensação é muito boa... Eu sinto que quero cada vez mais estar com você porque... também me apaixonei por você, completamente.

Eles aproximam-se mais e deixam-se envolver por um abraço carinhoso; em seguida beijam-se com paixão. Alguns momentos depois, quando se separam, Pirika vê uma cena no jardim que chama sua atenção:

– Olha Ren, não são a Anna e o Yoh ali embaixo?

– É, são eles sim. Pelo jeito nós não fomos os únicos a nos entender esta noite, não foi?

– Isso é ótimo! Agora o namoro deles vai ser real!

– Ah, e por falar em namoro... você aceita ser minha namorada? – Ren pergunta com um sorriso.

– Claro que aceito! – Pirika responde feliz, abraçando Ren.

* * *

Mais tarde, o final da festa, os convidados se retiram e resta apenas a família Asakura na mansão. 

– O casamento foi tão lindo! Fiquei tão emocionada...

– Foi mesmo uma beleza, querida!

– Se foi assim com a Jeanne imagino como vocês vão ficar quando seus filhos se casarem... – a avó de Yoh comenta depois de ouvir Keiko e Mikihisa.

– E pelo jeito isso não vai demorar muito, afinal o patrão Yoh e a srta.Anna estão mais apaixonados do que nunca, vejam só... – Ryu comenta indicando os dois sentados de mãos dadas, conversando animadamente, trocando um ou outro beijo de vez em quando.

– Quem diria que o seu plano de fingir sermos namorados ia dar tão certo hein, Yoh?

– Pois é, todo mundo acreditou; mas também, a gente fingiu muito bem...

– Tão bem que acabou se tornando real.

– E pensar que no começo você nem queria aceitar... Mas acabou sendo um plano brilhante, porque eu me livrei da pressão da minha família e da Tamao...

– É verdade... E eu também me livrei do Hao; afinal, se você e eu não estivéssemos juntos teria sido muito mais difícil aturar ele...

– É isso mesmo, Anna. Essa foi sem dúvida a melhor idéia que eu já tive; principalmente por poder estar com você agora... – Yoh diz acariciando o rosto de Anna e beijando-a demoradamente.

Nesse momento, Hao os observa pela porta entreaberta da sala de visitas:

_Fingindo estarem juntos, enganaram todo mundo, é? Ora vejam só! Mas não é que eu acabei de escutar algo muito interessante! É uma informação que não posso desperdiçar..._

* * *

De manhã, Pirika e Ren estão na sala de estar, vendo tv:

– É engraçado como as coisas acontecem, não é? Quando nos encontramos no aeroporto naquele dia, quem poderia imaginar que nós quatro ficaríamos juntos: você e eu e o Yoh e a Anna? – Ren diz passando o braço em volta do ombro de Pirika.

– É verdade... Acho que foi o destino que nos uniu. E estou muito feliz por isso – ela responde dando um "selinho" nele.

– E já que o destino quis que ficássemos juntos, ninguém vai nos separar, então vamos aproveitar... – Ren diz com um sorriso maroto e em seguida a beija ardentemente.

Eles ficam tão "ocupados" com o beijo que não percebem alguém se aproximar.

– SAI DE CIMA DA MINHA IRMÃ!

Eles se sobressaltam com o grito e soltam-se rapidamente.

– Maninho! – Pirika exclama bastante surpresa.

Continua...

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi povo! Nossa, quanta glicose nesses dois últimos capítulos, né? Deveria ter colocado um aviso: Cuidado! Excesso de açúcar! Rsrs! Continuem acompanhando! **

**Pra quem deixou review: **

**Joyce-chan: OI! Que bom que você gostou do cap8! Eu também espero que meu pc se comporte daqui pra frente rsrs! Até o próximo capitulo! Beijinhos! **

**Dessa-chan: Obrigada pela sua review! É bom saber que muita gente tá curtindo a fic! Coitadinho do Yoh, quase não consegue falar com a Anna, né? Mas no cap9 eles finalmente puderam conversar! Beijinhos! **

**Luna: Primeira vez que você comenta, né? Obrigada pela review! Espero que você continue acompanhando! Beijinhos! **

**Akima Yuki: Oi! Que bom que você esta gostando da fic! Eu também adoro ler fics, por isso comecei a escrever. Você tá lendo uma outra fic minha, acho que de Saint Seiya, não é? Se for já postei o cap4, viu? Até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos! **

**Lady nina: Esses dois capítulos foram do jeito que você gosta, né? Valeu pela review! Beijinhos! **

**Itako Anna Chan: O cap8 foi fofo mesmo, espero que você tenha gostado do 9 também! Beijinhos! **

**Rachel: Fico super feliz que você esteja gostando da fic, obrigada pela review! Também adorei a parte do beijo! Continue comentando! Beijinhos! PS: Já respondi o seu e-mail, ok? **

**Saturn-MariCat: Agora as coisas esquentaram mesmo, né? O beijo foi muito fofo mesmo! Valeu pela review! Vou ler o cap4 assim que der. Beijinhos! **

**Beijinhos pra todo mundo! **

**Estelar **


	10. Problemas entre irmãos

**Capítulo 10 – Problemas entre irmãos **

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – Pirika pergunta levantando-se do sofá.

– Estou aqui pra cuidar de você!

– Cuidar de mim? Você não precisa cuidar de mim, eu sei me cuidar sozinha! – ela responde irritada.

– Não, não sabe! E você – Horo-Horo diz virando-se para Ren – quem você pensa que é pra ficar agarrando a minha irmã?

– O namorado dela – Ren responde calmamente, aproximando-se de Pirika – e ela tem razão, ela sabe se cuidar sozinha, não precisa ficar tão nervoso...

– Ora, seu... – Horo-Horo avança contra Ren, mas Pirika o impede.

– Maninho, por favor, pare com isso! Você precisa se acalmar, está tudo bem. Tente não bancar o irmão mais velho chato pelo menos uma vez...

– Está bem, eu vou parar de reclamar, ao menos por enquanto – ele diz um pouco mais calmo – É que eu fiquei surpreso com a situação.

– Nós não começamos muito bem, mas vamos deixar isso pra lá; de qualquer jeito estou muito feliz de te ver de novo! – Pirika diz abraçando o irmão – Esse é o Ren, meu namorado; Ren, esse é o Horo-Horo, meu irmão mais velho. Por favor, tentem não brigar de novo...

– Está bem, não se preocupe, não vamos brigar – Horo-Horo estende a mão para Ren, ainda que contra sua vontade.

– Isso mesmo, não quero deixar você chateada - Ren aperta a mão do "cunhado", mesmo que de cara fechada.

* * *

– Ouvi o Yoh e a Anna conversando ontem e descobri algo bastante interessante...

– É mesmo? E o que é?

– O namoro deles não passa de uma farsa.

– Como é que é?

– Isso mesmo. Eles só estão fingindo estar juntos pra todo mundo parar de pegar no pé do Yoh e ele se livrar de você...

– Eu não acredito nisso!

– Pelo jeito o Yoh convenceu a Anna a fazer esse "joguinho" e ela aceitou; e a ficou feliz por ficar livre de mim também. Isso é um insulto! E ainda por cima eles acham que enganaram todo mundo!

– Quer dizer então que ninguém sabe do plano deles?

– Parece que não. Até agora...

– Estou sentindo que você tem um plano...

– Vamos ver o que o resto da família vai achar da brincadeirinha do Yoh...

* * *

– Ah maninho, é tão bom te ver de novo! Nem acredito que esteja aqui... espera um pouco: como foi que você me encontrou? E como foi que chegou até aqui? – Pirika pergunta encarando o irmão, curiosa.

– Ah, isso? Bom, é uma longa história...

– Nós temos tempo pra ouvir, Horo-Horo.

– Você estava demorando muito pra voltar de viagem, então eu resolvi vir até aqui pra te procurar. Mas agora já sei a razão da sua demora...

– Isso não vem ao caso, Horo-Horo. Eu estou de férias! Você não tinha nada que vir até aqui me procurar!

– Eu fiquei preocupado com você, só isso!

– Está bem, e como foi que você me encontrou?

– Primeiro procurei saber se você estava registrada em algum hotel ou pousada, mas descobri que não estava. Então, como a cidade é pequena, resolvi te procurar por aí, afinal alguém devia ter te visto.

– Me procurar por aí?

– É, eu mostrei a sua foto a um monte de gente e ninguém soube me dizer nada. Aí quando eu já estava quase desistindo, encontrei um cara que conhecia você e me disse que estava aqui.

– Um cara? Que cara?

– O nome dele é Chocolove. Ele me disse como chegar até aqui.

– O Chocolove. É claro, tinha que ser... – Ren comenta balançando a cabeça num gesto de impaciência.

– E quando cheguei aqui disse que era o seu irmão e que tinha vindo te ver – Horo-Horo continua contando sua história – Aí um garoto baixinho me deixou entrar.

Quando ele termina de falar, Pirika parece estar prestes a ter um ataque:

– Eu não posso acreditar nisso! Não acredito que você tenha vindo até aqui, que tenha mostrado a minha foto às pessoas como se eu estivesse perdida ou algo assim, e ainda por cima que tenha vindo até a casa do Yoh só pra ficar pegando no meu pé! Você ficou maluco, Horo-Horo?

– Não, eu não fiquei maluco! Sou seu irmão mais velho e tenho que proteger você!

– Você sempre foi superprotetor, Horo-Horo. Mas agora já está passando dos limites! E agora é melhor você ir porque não é certo ficarmos discutindo assim na casa dos outros!

– Eu vou sim, mas você vai ter que vir comigo!

– Ir com você!

– É, pro hotel.

– De jeito nenhum! Você volta pro hotel, eu vou ficar aqui porque fui convidada!

– O quê? Você não pode...

– A Pirika está certa, é melhor você ir – Ren intervém, deixando Horo-Horo ainda mais irritado.

– Não pense que isso vai ficar assim, Pirika! Ainda não terminamos essa conversa! – ele diz zangado e sai pisando forte.

– O seu irmão é difícil, hein? – Ren comenta depois que Horo-Horo deixa a casa.

– É sim, mas ele vai melhorar. Espero...

* * *

Mais tarde, Yoh e Anna estão juntos na varanda quando o pai de Yoh os chama, com uma expressão séria:

– Quero falar com vocês dois. Venham comigo.

Anna e Yoh o acompanham até a sala, onde a mãe e os avós de Yoh os esperam.

– Chegou ao nosso conhecimento que vocês estiveram mentindo para nós desde que chegaram – Yohmei diz em um tom sério.

Yoh e Anna se entreolham intrigados.

– Do que o senhor está falando, vovô?

– Estou falando se você ter obrigado sua amiga a se passar por sua namorada!

– Essa brincadeira não teve graça, Yoh.

– Mas mãe, eu não...

– O Yoh não me obrigou a nada, nós combinamos... – Anna intervém, mas é interrompida pela avó de Yoh.

– Combinaram? Mas por que fizeram isso?

– Porque sempre que eu vinha aqui vocês ficavam pegando no meu pé, dizendo que era pra eu me casar logo e me empurrando pra cima da Tamao. Isso me deixava maluco! Aí eu pedi à Anna pra fingir ser a minha namorada, e ela aceitou me ajudar.

– Foi isso mesmo. Era só um acordo temporário. Não pretendíamos causar problemas...

– Yoh... sentimos muito se fizemos você se sentir pressionado. Mas é que nós achávamos que a Tamao era a pessoa certa pra você...

– Mas eu discordo, mãe. Ela não é. Eu posso escolher sozinho quem é a pessoa certa pra mim. E eu escolhi... a Anna.

– Como assim? Vocês acabaram de confessar que estavam apenas fingindo e...

– No começo sim, mas depois... as coisas mudaram...

– E nós apaixonamos de verdade – Anna completa, virando-se para Yoh.

– Quer dizer que agora vocês dois estão juntos de verdade?

– Isso mesmo, pai. Com certeza.

– Bem, então agora está tudo esclarecido. É bom saber que estão felizes juntos, ainda que tenham começado do jeito errado.

– Obrigado, vovô.

– Obrigada, senhor Asakura.

Depois de serem liberados do "interrogatório", Yoh e Anna conversam sobre o ocorrido:

– Ainda bem que os seus pais e os seus avós levaram tudo numa boa...

– É mesmo... Mas como será que eles descobriram o nosso plano?

– Eu não sei. Talvez tenham ouvido a gente falando. Mas o que importa é que agora está tudo bem.

– É você tem razão, Aninha. Agora eu posso te chamar de Aninha, não é? – Yoh pergunta sorrindo de um jeito maroto.

– Você é tão fofo! É claro que pode! – Anna responde abraçando-o e dando-lhe um longo beijo.

Enquanto isso, no hotel onde está hospedado, Horo-Horo continua irritado com a irmã.

– Não acredito que a Pirika esteja sendo tão teimosa! Ela não era assim antes, é tudo culpa daquele Ren! Aquele sujeitinho está corrompendo a minha irmãzinha... Não posso deixar que isso continue!

* * *

– Parece que contar a verdade à sua família não adiantou muita coisa, não foi, Hao?

– É, mas não se preocupe com isso. Eu tenho um outro plano, e esse vai ser infalível, Tamao. Disso você pode ter certeza! A Anna vai estar comigo e o Yoh vai ser todo seu, logo logo...

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! E haja problemas pra atrapalhar os nossos casaizinhos queridos, não é? Continuem acompanhando a fic, adoro receber as reviews de vocês! _

_Saturn-MariCat: O Hao e a Tamao tem mais um plano "diabólico" rsrs! Será que dessa vez eles vão conseguir separar o Yoh e a Anna? E O Horo-Horo também não deixa por menos, né? Até o próximo capítulo! Bjs!_

_Mii-chan: Obrigada pela review! Bom saber que você tá curtindo! Continue acompanhando a fic! Bjks! _

_Joyce-chan: OI! Pois é, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer... Como eu disse pra Saturn, o Hao tem mais um plano e dessa vez promete separar a Anna do Yoh de vez, será? Até o próximo capítulo! Beijinhos!_

_Lady nina: Essa cena é mesmo muito meiga, pena que no anime não aconteceu nada assim... Agora o Horo-Horo tá parecendo mais na estória. Bjs!_

_Beijinhos!_

_Estelar _


	11. Desencontros

**Capítulo 11 – Desencontros **

Os primeiros raios de sol invadem o quarto de Yoh, que está terminado de se vestir. Como ainda é muito cedo, quase não se ouve nenhum som pela casa, mas um barulho vindo do corredor chama a atenção de Yoh.

_Que barulho é esse? Parece alguém conversando, mas a essa hora? Espera aí, essa voz parece a do... Hao?_

Yoh aproxima-se da porta e consegue ouvir o irmão falando do outro lado, aparentemente pelo telefone:

– _Eu disse pra você que ia conseguir fazer a Anna cair nos meus braços... Era só uma questão de tempo. É, estava com ela no quarto até agora, ela está dormindo. Eu saí pra atender a ligação. Bom, é melhor voltar pro quarto dela, não deixá-la esperando, não é? _

Yoh escuta o som dos passos de Hao se afastando. _Do que aquele imbecil estava falando? Isso não faz sentido, a Anna nunca faria uma coisa assim!_ Ele abre a porta do quarto e encontra o corredor vazio; caminha rapidamente até o quarto de Anna e bate na porta. Ele fica chocado quando Hao abre a porta e o encara com um sorriso sarcástico:

– Oi irmãozinho, bom dia!

– O que você está fazendo no quarto da Anna? – Yoh pergunta nervoso.

– Isso não é óbvio? Francamente Yoh, pensei que você fosse mais esperto... Bem, nem tanto.

Nesse momento, Anna acorda e fica confusa com a situação.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – ela pergunta levantando-se da cama.

– Nada, Anna. Só que o Yoh acaba de descobrir que nós estamos juntos, só isso...

– Isso não pode estar acontecendo! –Yoh diz ainda mais nervoso e sai andando a passos largos, visivelmente transtornado.

– Yoh, espere! Yoh! – Anna o chama insistentemente, mas não obtém resposta.

Yoh desce as escadas apressado, passa pela porta de entrada e vai até o jardim. _Eu não posso acreditar, isso não está acontecendo! _

* * *

– Pirika, telefone pra você! É o seu irmão! – Manta diz entrando na cozinha, onde Pirika está bebendo um copo d'água.

– Obrigada, Manta. Já vou atender. _Que bom que o Horo-Horo ligou, quer dizer que ele já deve estar mais calmo..._ – ela pensa ansiosa, enquanto caminha te o telefone.

– Oi, maninho!

– Pirika, eu preciso falar com você.

– Pode falar, estou ouvindo.

– Não, por telefone não. É melhor pessoalmente...

* * *

Anna troca de roupa rapidamente e sai à procura de Yoh. _Eu tenho que encontrá-lo, preciso falar com ele!_ Ela chega ao jardim e vê Yoh e Tamao abraçados, no jardim da casa de Tamao.

– Yoh! Não pode ser, não pode!

Anna corre de volta pra casa, bastante nervosa. Yoh a tenta alcançá-la, mas ela entra em casa e fecha a porta com força.

– Anna, me escuta, por favor!

Anna volta para seu quarto e tranca a porta. Minutos depois, Yoh chega e bate na porta repetidas vezes:

– Anna, abre a porta! Nós precisamos conversar!

– Eu não quero conversar!

– Eu não vou sair daqui até você abrir a porta! – Yoh responde determinado.

Anna abre a porta e deixa Yoh entrar, encarando-o seriamente.

– Você veio me explicar por que estava abraçando a Tamao agora há pouco? Não precisa Yoh, os fatos falam por si só.

– Fatos? Que fatos? Não aconteceu nada entre a Tamao e eu!

– Como não? E o que você estava fazendo na casa dela então?

– Quem é você pra me pedir explicações depois de eu ter encontrado Hao no seu quarto?

– Olha, eu não sei como ele apareceu lá, só sei que eu não fiz nada que dê motivo pra você estar agindo desse jeito!

– Você espera que eu acredite nisso? Como você mesma disse, os fatos falam por si só!

– É mesmo? E você espera que eu acredite no que você diz? Isso não vai acontecer!

– Ótimo! Então está tudo acabado!

– Que seja então!

Yoh se dirige para a porta do quarto e diz, virando-se para Anna:

– Eu nunca imaginei que você fosse se deixar levar pelo Hao tão facilmente...

– Nem eu imaginava que você fosse correr pra os braços da Tamao tão depressa...

Ele sai do quarto batendo a porta.

Anna abre a porta e a fecha novamente, com força. Ela vira de costas apoiando-se na porta e fecha os olhos, enquanto lágrimas começam a molhar seu rosto.

Yoh escuta Anna bater a porta mais uma vez. Ele entra em seu quarto e tranca a porta; senta-se na cama e esconde o rosto nas mãos, deixando-se tomar pela imensa dor que está sentindo.

* * *

Mais tarde, Pirika vai encontrar-se com o irmão, curiosa e ao mesmo tempo um tanto aflita para saber o que ele tem a lhe dizer.

– Pirika, o que eu quero te dizer é muito difícil, por isso vou falar de uma vez.

– Você está me assustando, Horo-Horo! O que está havendo?

– Eu não aprovo o seu relacionamento com aquele tal de Ren. Acho que isso já ficou bem claro. Mas o pior de tudo é que você está agindo diferente desde que está com ele e isso me desagrada muito. Por isso, é melhor você escolher: ou ele ou eu.

Pirika escuta as palavras de Horo-Horo, especialmente as últimas, como se estivesse em choque.

– O que você está dizendo? – ela pergunta incrédula.

– Exatamente o que você ouviu. Você vai ter que escolher, ou o seu "namoradinho" ou eu – Horo-Horo responde sério.

– Mas... isso não faz sentido. Você não pode me pedir uma coisa dessas! – ela exclama nervosa.

– É claro que posso. Isso já está decidido. Eu espero que você se decida logo porque pretendo voltar pra casa o quanto antes. Se você não vier comigo, pode esquecer que tem irmão...

Pirika volta pra casa completamente arrasada.

– Onde você foi? Estava com saudade... – Ren a recebe com um beijo – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele pergunta ao notá-la distante.

– Fui encontrar com o Horo-Horo...

– E?

– Ele quer que eu... escolha entre você e ele...

– Como assim escolher?

– Ele quer que eu deixe você volte pra casa com ele. Caso contrário, devo esquecer que tenho irmão...

– Mas isso... isso é loucura! Ele só pode ter ficado maluco! É isso, o seu irmão endoidou, só pode ser!

– Talvez... mas ainda assim, ele é meu irmão, Ren.

– Espera, você está querendo dizer que... vai fazer o que ele está querendo? – Ren pergunta nervoso.

– Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer, Ren! Eu não sei! Isso tudo está tão errado...

– Tem razão, está tudo errado. Mas as coisas só vão piorar se você der ouvidos às exigências descabidas do seu irmão!

Pirika encara Ren com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Eu preciso pensar, Ren...

Ao ouvir isso, ele se retira, em silencio, deixando-a ainda mais nervosa.

* * *

Anna e Yoh passam o resto do dia trancados em seus respectivos quartos, saindo apenas na hora das refeições, mas sem falar um com o outro. Todos estranham o comportamento dos dois, mas eles preferem não comentar nada sobre os acontecimentos da manhã.

**À noite... **

Anna deita na cama e fecha os olhos com força, tentando dormir, mas não consegue. _Por que isso tudo está acontecendo? Por que o Yoh não acreditou em mim quando eu disse que não tive nada com o Hao? Não posso acreditar que ele tenha ficado com a Tamao. Isso está tão errado! E pensar que ontem eu estava tão feliz por estarmos juntos... Agora sinto um imenso vazio no meu coração, uma dor muito grande. Acho que devo ir embora, voltar pra casa talvez, afinal, como o Yoh e eu dissemos hoje, acabou. Mas ainda assim... sinto que não quero ir embora, não acredito que acabou. Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso. Mas talvez seja apenas uma ilusão tola, vai ver tudo deu errado antes mesmo de começar... _– Ela se levanta e caminha até a janela. Ao observar as estrelas, lágrimas começam a cair novamente.

* * *

Depois de revirar-se na cama várias vezes, Yoh desiste de tentar dormir, levanta-se e começa a andar pelo quarto, pensativo. _A Anna não pode ter feito isso comigo, não pode. Por que ela não acreditou em mim quando eu disse que não havia nada entre a Tamao e eu? Nunca esperei que ela pudesse ficar com o Hao... Estávamos indo tão bem, e agora... tudo parece desmoronar. Eu não quero que isso aconteça, não quero perder o que tínhamos... o que temos. Talvez tudo tenha realmente acabado. Ou não. Me sinto tão perdido, tão deprimido... Só queria dormir quando acordar descobrir que não passou de um pesadelo... Mas isso não vai acontecer... –_ Ele deita na cama novamente e olha fixamente para o teto, não conseguindo mais segurar suas lágrimas.

* * *

_Não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. Agora que eu finalmente encontrei a pessoa certa pra mim, que eu me apaixonei de verdade, aparece um obstáculo que talvez seja insuperável pra nós... Eu não posso perder a Pirika! Será que as coisas vão acabar assim? _– Ren pensa angustiado, enquanto tenta conciliar um sono que não chega.

* * *

_Não era pra ser assim... O Horo-Horo deveria estar feliz por mim; e ele e o Ren deveriam estar se dando bem, mas... é tudo ao contrário. O Ren é especial pra mim, quero ficar com ele, muito. Mas o Horo-Horo é meu irmão. Como posso fazer uma escolha assim? Como? Queria tanto que as coisas fossem diferentes... _– Pirika pensa sentada perto da janela, observando em vão o céu noturno, em busca de respostas.

Continua...

**Nota da autora:**

**Oi gente! Nossa, quantos problemas! Mas em toda fic os personagens que sofrer um pouquinho, né? Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem acompanhando e comentando! **

**Joyce-chan: Oi! Você também tá escrevendo fics agora? Que ótimo! Dessa vez o Hao, a Tamao e o Horo-Horo pegaram pesado, né? Bjs! **

**Mii-chan: Oi! Achei que ia ser um pouco demais se eles "se pegassem"! O Horo-Horo tá mesmo dando trabalho nessa estória, coitado do Ren! Bjs! **

**Saturn-MariCat: Pois é, fofinha, as coisas agora esquentaram mesmo! Acho que esse capítulo ficou mais ou menos como você queria, né? Espero que esteja gostando! Tô esperando pra ler sua nova fic, adoro fics românticas! Bjs! **

**Akima Yuki: Oi! Vou postar o capítulo final da fic de Saint Seiya amanhã, acho. Uns odiaram a Saori, outros o Seiya, que coisa! Mas o Hao e a Tamao estão mesmo entrando na lista dos mais odiados! Até o próximo capítulo! Bjs! **

**Lady nina: A Anna não ia mesmo deixar o Yoh chamá-la assim na real! E o Horo-Horo tá mau mesmo, pobrezinha da Pirika! Bjs! **

**Beijinhos! **

**Estelar **


	12. Verdades

**Capítulo 12 – Verdades **

Depois de ter dormido por apenas algumas horas, Anna acorda sentindo-se tão cansada quanto no dia anterior. Ela vira-se para o relógio sob a mesinha de cabeceira e vê que ainda são 4 da manhã. _Ainda é tão cedo... mas acho que não vou mais conseguir dormir._ Ela se levanta, veste seu hobby por cima do pijama, vai até o banheiro escovar os dentes e desce as escadas até o saguão de entrada. Ela se surpreende ao ver Yoh sentado no sofá perto da janela, fitando o céu da madrugada. Anna hesita um pouco, mas resolve aproximar-se dele.

– Achei que não tivesse mais ninguém acordado... – ela diz aproximando-se da janela.

Ao ouvir a voz de Anna, Yoh se vira para ela e a observa por alguns segundos antes de responder:

– Eu não conseguia mais dormir, então resolvi vir pra cá, pra refletir um pouco...

– Então acho melhor deixar você sozinho – Anna diz se afastando.

– Não, espere, não vá! – Yoh segura sua mão, fazendo-a parar.

Nesse instante eles se olham fixamente e ela responde:

– Está bem.

Ele a solta rapidamente e vira-se para a janela outra vez. Anna senta-se ao lado dele no sofá e ambos ficam em silêncio.

– Sabe, Anna... sobre tudo o que aconteceu ontem, eu... só quero dizer que eu quero muito acreditar em você... – Yoh diz quase num sussurro.

– Verdade?

– Eu sinto que... devo acreditar em você, porque... o que nós temos é especial, entende?

Anna não responde nada imediatamente. Apenas observa Yoh atentamente por alguns instantes.

– Entendo – ela responde séria – Eu também quero acreditar em você, Yoh. Mas ontem à noite, eu pensei... que talvez devesse ir embora.

– Ir embora? Não, você não pode fazer isso!

– Talvez fosse a coisa certa a fazer, afinal, nós terminamos tudo, não foi?

– Mas eu nunca quis terminar com você, só fiz isso porque estava bravo! - Yoh diz num tom de voz nervoso, o que acaba deixando Anna nervosa também.

– Eu também não queria terminar com você! E também não quero ir embora porque **eu amo você**, e mesmo que tenha ficado brava eu...

– O quê? Você disse que... me ama? – Yoh pergunta totalmente surpreso com as palavras de Anna.

Ela mesma se surpreende com as próprias palavras e tenta se manter na defensiva:

– Não! Eu não disse nada, esquece... – ela diz levantando-se do sofá e caminhando a passos rápidos.

Yoh a segue e a faz parar de andar, colocando-se à sua frente:

– Anna... eu tenho certeza que ouvi você dizer "**não quero ir embora porque eu amo você". **

Ela rapidamente desvia o olhar.

– É, eu disse. Acho que de repente me dei conta de que...

– **Eu também amo você, Anna** – Yoh interrompe gentilmente.

– Como é?

– Eu também te amo. E é por isso que eu quero acreditar em você. Não podemos deixar que nada nem ninguém destrua o que sentimos um pelo outro, Anna – Yoh diz segurando as mãos de Anna entre as suas.

– Você tem razão, nós devemos ficar juntos, não importa o que aconteça – ela diz com um sorriso.

Ele também sorri e eles se abraçam.

– Me perdoe por tudo o que houve ontem, eu fui um idiota...

– É claro que perdôo você, Yoh. Eu também agi feito uma tonta ontem...

– Bom, o importante é que estamos bem agora, não é?

– É, nunca houve razão pra duvidarmos um do outro.

Eles voltam para o sofá próximo à janela e sentam-se juntos para apreciar o nascer do sol.

– Mas tem uma coisa que ainda não foi explicada... – Yoh diz minutos depois – Como o Hao foi parar no seu quarto ontem?

– E o que você foi fazer na casa da Tamao? – Anna responde com outra pergunta.

Flashback: 

– _Anna... _

– _O que você quer, Hao? _

– _Calma, não precisa ficar irritada! Eu venho em paz, ok? _

– _Ok. Qual é o assunto então? _

– _Olha, eu sei que peguei muito no seu pé esse tempo todo e eu sinto muito por isso. Agora eu já entendi que nunca vai rolar nada entre a gente. _

– _É mesmo? _

– _É. Por isso eu quero fazer as pazes com você, quero que a gente fique numa boa. _

– _Bom, se você estiver falando sério... _

– _Eu estou falando sério! _

– _Então, já que é assim... tudo bem, eu acho. _

– _Ótimo, é bom saber que estamos bem. Você aceita um café como prova do meu arrependimento? _

– _Claro, por que não? _

Fim do Flashback

– Quer dizer que o Hao te convenceu que tinha desistido de tentar separar a gente? – Yoh pergunta depois de ouvir a história de Anna.

– Pois é, e aí eu só lembro de dormido feito uma pedra; e quando acordei vocês dois estavam no meu quarto. Então depois que você saiu, o Hao mudou de atitude mais uma vez...

Flashback: 

– _Esquece ele, Anna! Vamos aproveitar que estamos sozinhos pra nos entender melhor, o que você acha, querida? – Hao diz abraçando Anna. _

– _Tire as suas mãos de mim! – Anna exclama furiosa, empurrando Hao e acertando um belo tapa em seu rosto – Sai daqui, agora! _

– _Tudo bem, eu vou. Mas se quer ir atrás do Yoh está perdendo seu tempo... _

– _Por que você está dizendo isso? _

– _Porque eu aposto que ele está na casa da Tamao agora, e eles devem estar se divertindo, com certeza... _

Fim do Flashback

– E foi quando eu fui atrás de você e te encontrei com ela no jardim.

– Aquilo também foi um engano...

Flashback: 

– _Yoh!_

_Ele vê Tamao do outro lado do portão de entrada a chamá-lo. Ele caminha até ela e aproxima-se do portão. _

– _O que aconteceu? Você não parece estar bem... – ela pergunta com uma expressão preocupada._

– _Eu não sei explicar. Ouvi o Hao dizendo que estava com a Anna, depois eu o encontrei no quarto dela. Mas nada disso faz sentido... _

– _Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu sinto muito, Yoh. De verdade. Olha, eu sei que tivemos uns problemas antes, mas agora já passou; espero que ainda sejamos amigos. Esqueça um pouco a Anna e o Hao. Por que você não vem comigo pra conversar um pouco? _

– _Está bem. Que mal pode fazer, não é? _

Fim do Flashback

– E você foi mesmo pra casa dela?

– Fui sim. E foi aí que as coisas se complicaram mais...

Flashback: 

– _Eu ainda não acredito que a Anna tenha feito isso, não pode ser! _

– _Yoh, acho que você deve aceitar que ela te decepcionou completamente; fazer o quê, não é? A não ser que você queira dar o troco... – Tamao diz com uma voz insinuante, aproximando-se mais de Yoh. _

– _Não, eu não quero fazer nada disso! Eu tenho que... tenho que falar com a Anna! – Yoh responde afastando-se de Tamao rapidamente e dirigindo-se à saída. _

– _Não vá ainda, Yoh! Espere! _

_Chegando ao jardim, Tamao alcança Yoh e o abraça. Ele a afasta imediatamente com um empurrão, ao mesmo tempo em que escuta Anna chamá-lo. _

Fim do Flashback: 

– Quer dizer que ela também te convenceu de que não estava mais a fim de te perseguir, e aí depois voltou a dar em cima de você?

– É, foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. E você achou que eu estava mesmo com ela e saiu correndo; eu fui atrás de você e depois... bem, o resto nós já sabemos.

– Mas Yoh... o que foi tudo isso então? Não pode ter sido coincidência o Hao e a Tamao terem nos convencido de que tinham ficado "bonzinhos" e depois terem voltado a dar em cima de nós dois... e ao mesmo tempo!

– Você tem razão, isso parece ter sido planejado. Talvez... o Hao e a Tamao tenham se unido e armado tudo isso pra tentar nos separar! Isso é típico do Hao! Criar armações pra prejudicar os outros... Aposto que foi ele que contou à mamãe e ao papai sobre o nosso namoro falso!

– Isso explicaria tudo! Mas ainda assim não podemos provar nada.

– É verdade. A menos que... o próprio Hao confesse que planejou tudo!

* * *

_A recepcionista do hotel disse que uma pessoa está aqui pra me ver. Será a Pirika? Tomara que ela finalmente tenha caído na real... _- Horo-Horo pensa enquanto caminha até a porta de seu quarto no hotel – Você! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Calma, não precisa se alterar. Eu vim aqui porque preciso dizer uma coisa importante – Ren responde já entrando pela porta aberta.

– Que seja então, mas é melhor falar de uma vez!

– A Pirika me contou que você a obrigou a escolher entre você e eu. Isso foi um golpe muito baixo, você não tinha o direito de fazer isso!

– Era só isso que você queria dizer? – Horo-Horo pergunta friamente.

– Não. Tem mais. Ainda que você esteja sendo injusto, eu entendo que está fazendo isso porque ficou preocupado com a sua irmã. Talvez tenha sido ruim vê-la com um cara que nem sequer conhecia... Mas você precisa saber de uma coisa: o que a Pirika e eu temos não é algo bobo ou passageiro. Eu realmente gosto dela, de verdade. E também quero o melhor pra ela. Por isso, se ela dicidir fazer o que você está querendo eu vou respeitar a decisão dela, porque... **eu amo a Pirika**.

Horo-Horo escuta as palavras de Ren com uma expressão quem mistura choque e surpresa.

– Você está falando sério? – ele pergunta momentos depois.

– Estou sim. Eu amo a sua irmã, Horo-Horo. Pra valer. Só quero que ela fique bem; é isso que realmente importa, não é? Acho melhor ir embora agora, adeus – Ren afirma abrindo a porta e saindo do quarto, deixando Horo-Horo bastante confuso em relação a seus recentes pensamentos e atitudes.

* * *

– Yoh, isso não é possível. Sabemos que o Hao pode ser difícil às vezes, mas ele não seria capaz de planejar algo que pudesse prejudicar você e a Anna!

– Mas mãe, é verdade! Vocês têm que acreditar!

– A sua mãe tem razão, Yoh. Isso seria demais até mesmo para o seu irmão.

– Tudo bem, então vocês vão ouvir a verdade do próprio Hao, e aí vão ter que acreditar!

– Mas como isso vai acontecer, Yoh?

– Fácil, Anna. Você vai ver...

Mais tarde, Yoh vai até o quarto de Hao, onde é recebido com surpresa pelo irmão:

– Ora, mas que novidade é essa você ter vindo me fazer uma visitinha, maninho?

– Temos um assunto pendente – Yoh responde bastante sério.

– Que assunto? Do que você está falando?

– Estou falando do seu "planinho" pra tentar me separar da Anna!

– Você ficou maluco? Não tem plano nenhum, eu não tenho culpa se ela se cansou de você...

– Olha, você já pode desistir dos seus joguinhos porque eu não caio mais nessa, Hao. E só pra você saber, toda aquela sua armação não adiantou nada porque a Anna e eu estamos melhor que antes. Pode falar isso pra Tamao também – Yoh diz num tom irônico, virando-se para a porta e fazendo menção de sair.

– Espera aí, como assim "melhor que antes"? E por que eu diria alguma coisa pra Tamao?

– Por favor, Hao. Eu sei que vocês dois tramaram tudo aquilo, mas o feitiço acabou virando contra o feiticeiro e o plano de vocês só fez com que a Anna e eu nos uníssemos mais. Encare a verdade, você já era!

Hao encara Yoh com uma expressão fechada.

– Quer saber de uma coisa? Não importa o que você diga, é inaceitável que a Anna prefira você a mim! Por isso eu armei pra que vocês brigassem e aí eu pudesse finalmente ficar com ela!

– Então você está admitindo que planejou tudo?

– É, foi isso mesmo! Eu disse a Anna que queria fazer as pazes com ela e quando ela acreditou eu coloquei sonífero no café pra fazê-la dormir por muito tempo. Então eu liguei pra Tamao de manhã bem cedo dizendo que estava no quarto com a Anna; isso foi um sinal pra ela ficar de sobreaviso. Eu falei no telefone bem alto pra que você ouvisse e fosse até o quarto da Anna, e como ela ainda estava dormindo por causa do sonífero, não me ouviu entrar.

– Como você pôde ser tão baixo, Hao?

– Pois é, irmãozinho. E aí, quando você saiu zangado, achando que a Anna estivesse mesmo comigo, a Tamo pareceu pra cumprir a parte dela no plano. Ela convenceu você de que queria ser sua amiga e depois tentou seduzir você, ao mesmo tempo em que eu tentava o mesmo com a Anna. Como ela se recusou, eu disse que você tinha ido pra casa da Tamao, ela foi te procurar e... bingo! Encontrou vocês dois abraçados. Então, você e a Anna brigaram e terminaram tudo. Agora ela deveria estar comigo e você com a Tamao. Isso sim seria perfeito! E agora você vem me dizer que o meu plano deu errado! Isso não é possível!

– Não só é possível como é verdade. Não importa o que aconteça; nem você, nem a Tamao, nem ninguém vai conseguir me separar da Anna! Sabe, eu podia arrebentar a sua cara, de novo. Mas não vou fazer isso, sabe por quê? Porque o que mais vai doer em você é ver que tudo o que você fez foi em vão, e que a Anna e eu estamos juntos e felizes.

– Você é um idiota!

– E você é desprezível, Hao! E agora é a minha vez de contar a verdade aos nossos pais.

– Experimente, eles não vão acreditar em nada do que você disser. E mesmo que acreditem, eu posso fazê-los mudar de idéia rapidinho, afinal, sempre foi tão fácil enrolar eles...

– É isso mesmo o que você acha, Hao? – Mikihisa pergunta autoritário, entrando no quarto.

– Estamos muito decepcionados com você, Hao – Keiko diz bastante séria, acompanhando o marido.

– Pai? Mãe? Vocês... ouviram tudo? – Hao pergunta chocado.

– Cada palavra, Hao. Cada palavra. E logo você vai descobrir que não será tão fácil nos "enrolar" dessa vez...

Continua...

_Nota da autora: _

_Oi povo! Em 1º lugar, desculpem pela demora! Tive problemas com o meu pc de novo! Ninguém merece! Bom, continuando a nota, esse capítulo deve ter esclarecido tudo o que aconteceu no capítulo anterior, não foi? E também quero aproveitar pra dizer que a fic está chegando ao final (o que é uma pena, porque essa é sem dúvida uma das minhas fics preferidas!). Espero que vocês continuem acompanhando até o fim! _

_Pra quem deixou review: _

_Luna: Engraçado, não sabia que você possuía os direitos autorais sobre Tao Ren... Mesmo assim, valeu pela review. _

_Saturn-MariCat: O Hao bem que tentou seduzir a Anna e a Tamao tentou fazer o mesmo com o Yoh mas foi tudo por água a baixo... Como em toda boa novela, né? rsrs Bjs! _

_Kiuri-Kyouyama: Oi! O beijo foi mesmo muito fofo, que bom que vc tá gostando da fic! Valeu pela review! Bjs! _

_Joyce-chan: Oi! A Anna e o Yoh não podiam ficar separados por muito tempo, não é mesmo? Espero que vc tenha gostado desse capítulo também! Bjs! _

_Akima Yuki: Oi! Fico feliz que vc tenha gostado do final de Unidos por acidente, valeu pelas reviews! Nossa, não esperava que vc fosse ficar tão triste com o capítulo 11! Mas como eu disse lá em cima, o cap12 esclareceu tudo, espero que agora você tenha ficado um pouquinho mais feliz... E não se preocupe, ainda tem mais romance Yoh e Anna nos próximos capítulos, ok? Bjs! _

_Blood Shadow: Oi! Que bom que vc tá curtindo a fic,mesmo não gostando de romance! Tomara que eu possa postar mais depressa os próximos capítulos! É verdade, nessa estória o Hao e a Tamao se merecem mesmo... Valeu pela review! Bjs! _

_Beijos pra todo mundo! _

_Estelar_


	13. Boas e más notícias

**Capítulo 13 – Boas e más notícias **

Depois de terem ouvido a "confissão" de Hao, Keiko e Mikihisa Asakura têm uma longa conversa, e decidem pôr um ponto final na indisciplina e arrogância de seu filho.

– Mas isso é loucura! Vocês não podem fazer isso!

– A nossa decisão já está tomada, Hao. Você vai passar os próximos seis meses no "Centro de Recuperação Portão da Babilônia". Lá você não terá tempo para maquinar nenhum dos seus "planos", já que vai estar muito ocupado prestando serviços comunitários.

– Mas pai, eu não posso ir aquele lugar! Não vou ser escravo! Não, de jeito nenhum!

– Então fique sabendo que se você se recusar a ir, será deserdado. É melhor pensar bem, Hao.

– Deserdado? Vocês não estão falando sério, estão?

– Estamos falando muito sério. Então, pode começar a arrumar suas malas porque você vai amanhã mesmo.

– Amanhã? Mas por que tão rápido?

– Suas atitudes provaram que você não está pronto para conviver com a nossa família, por isso achamos que quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo poderá aprender a sua lição.

– Mas não se preocupe, você não estará tão sozinho, Hao. A sua companheira de planos e trapaças também vai estar lá...

– Quem? A Tamao? Mas como?

– Nós tivemos uma conversa com os pais dela e eles concordaram conosco sobre o castigo de vocês.

– Isso não é justo! Vocês só estão me tratando assim porque sempre preferiram o Yoh! – Hao protesta irritado.

– Já chega de fazer drama, Hao! Você mesmo procurou por tudo isso! – Mikihisa afirma com convicção.

* * *

Depois da visita de Ren, Horo-Horo reflete bastante sobre suas atitudes. As palavras de Ren o pegaram de surpresa e o fizeram repensar sua relação com sua irmã.

_Ele disse que ama a Pirika e que só quer o melhor pra ela... Acho que eu estava errado sobre ele. E sobre ela também... Preciso fazer alguma coisa a respeito. _

Após tomar sua decisão, Horo-Horo vai até a mansão Asakura à procura de Pirika e Ren.

– Horo-Horo? Não achei que você quisesse a minha resposta tão rápido... – Pirika diz com um certo desânimo ao ver o irmão.

– Eu não vim aqui pra isso, Pirika. Na verdade eu vim pra... te pedir desculpas.

– O quê? Desculpas?

– Olha maninha, eu sei que agi como um irmão mais velho ciumento e superprotetor, mas é que eu achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa...

– E agora você mudou de idéia? – Pirika pergunta um tanto confusa.

– Isso mesmo. O Ren me mostrou que eu estava errado e por isso, eu sinto muito ter forçado a barra com vocês...

– O Ren? Mas o que ele fez?

– Ele me procurou e me convenceu de que não estava só querendo passar o tempo com você, e que o lance de vocês era pra valer, então... eu decidi que não vou mais me intrometer na vida de vocês.

– Você está querendo dizer que aprova o meu namoro com o Ren?

– É o que parece...

– Sério? Isso me deixa tão feliz!

– Então você me perdoa por ter sido tão chato com você?

– É claro que sim, maninho! – Pirika exclama feliz, abraçando o irmão.

**No dia seguinte... **

– Estou feliz que tudo esteja bem entre a gente. É ótimo estarmos juntos todos os dias... – Anna comenta enquanto passeia de mãos dadas com Yoh pela cidade.

– É mesmo. Pena que as férias estão acabando...

– É uma pena mesmo, é tão bom ficar aqui... Principalmente agora, sem o Hao; e sem a Tamao...

– Isso é verdade – Yoh responde dando risada da observação de Anna.

– Yoh... como vai ser depois que as férias acabarem?

– Como assim?

– Nós vamos voltar pra faculdade; em cidades diferentes.

– É, eu sei disso, Anna. Mas não se preocupe, não importa o que aconteça, sei que vamos ficar juntos. Afinal, pra tudo se dá um jeito, não é? – ele diz com um sorriso.

– Está bem, espero que você esteja certo... – Anna responde dando um "selinho" em Yoh – Por falar em final das férias, a Jeanne e o Lyserg voltam de viagem hoje à tarde, não é?

– É mesmo, tinha esquecido que a lua-de-mel já terminou... Vai ser legal vê-los de novo antes da gente ir embora...

* * *

Nessa tarde, Jeanne e Lyserg retornam ao lar de pois de três semanas de lua-de-mel.

– E então Jeanne, como foi a viagem?

– Foi ótima, Anna! Paris é maravilhosa, foi tudo incrível! Mas também é muito bom estar em casa...

– Que bom que vocês voltaram hoje, assim podemos sair juntos antes que as férias acabem!

– É uma ótima idéia, Pirika! – Jeanne concorda animada.

* * *

Mais tarde, Jeanne está terminando de desfazer suas malas, quando Yoh aproxima-se da porta do seu quarto.

– Jeanne, posso falar com você um minuto?

– Claro Yoh, entra! – ela responde sorrindo – Está tudo bem com você?

– Está sim, está tudo bem. Na verdade, eu quero te pedir um favor...

Yoh explica a Jeanne sobre o favor que quer lhe pedir e ela escuta com atenção.

– E então, você aceita me ajudar?

– Mas é claro que sim, Yoh! Vai ser um prazer ajudar o meu primo favorito! E por falar em primo, tia Keiko me contou sobre o Hao. Achei bem feito pra ele aprender a não atrapalhar mais a vida dos outros.

– Pois é, e sem ele aqui tudo está bem mais sossegado...

– Do jeito que você gosta, não é?

– É isso mesmo, Jeanne. Do jeito que eu gosto.

* * *

– Nem acredito que o Horo-Horo finalmente desencanou daquela idéia maluca de me obrigar a escolher entre vocês dois! Estou tão feliz que ele tenha aceitado o nosso namoro e que tudo esteja bem agora...

– Eu também estou, Pirika. Agora não temos mais nenhum obstáculo, não é?

– É verdade... Mas tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendi, Ren. Como foi que você convenceu o Horo-Horo a mudar de idéia?

– Eu só disse pra ele uma coisa muito importante sobre nós dois...

– E o que foi que você disse?

– Eu disse pra ele que eu amo você.

– Verdade? Ah, Ren... eu também te amo! – Pirika responde emocionada, abraçando Ren e o beijando com paixão.

Continua...

_Nota da autora:_

_Oi povo! A fic tá quase no finalzinho, espero que todo mundo continue acompanhando, tá? _

_Respondendo às reviews: _

_Smart Angel: Oi! 1º vez que vc comenta, né? É verdade, a Luna ficou maluquinha com Ren/Pirika! Fico feliz que vc esteja gostando da fic! Não se preocupe, porque eu não esqueço de nenhuma das minhas fics! Valeu pela review! Beijinhos! _

_Mii-chan: Tomara que vc tenha entendido tudo o que aconteceu, qualquer dúvida é só perguntar, ok? Se a Pirika tivesse escolhido o Horo, o Ren ia sofrer muito, coitadinho! Obrigada pela review! É verdade, tem muita gente curtindo a fic, fico super feliz, porque eu tb tô curtindo bastante escrever! Beijinhos!_

_Akima Yuki: Também adoro quando o Hao se dá mal, espero que vc tenha gostado do capítulo 13 também! Que bom que a sua raiva já passou! Valeu pela review! Beijinhos!_

_Saturn-MariCat: Nossa, vc gosta mesmo de pôr lenha na fogueira, né? rsrs Mas eu não vou com a cara do Hao de jeito nenhum, por isso ele só se deu mal na estória! Beijinhos! _

_Kiuri-Kyouyama: Que bom que você tá adorando a fic! Obrigada pela review! Yoh e Anna 4ever! Beijinhos! _

_Joyce-chan: Oi! Pode ficar sossegada, eu não abandonaria essa fic de jeito nenhum! Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo 13 também! Até o próximo! Obrigada pela review! Beijinhos! _

_Bjks pra todos! _

_Estelar _


	14. Planos para o futuro

**Capítulo 14 – Planos para o futuro **

– Puxa vida, não dá pra acreditar que hoje é o nosso último dia de férias... – Anna comenta observando o dia claro e ensolarado através da janela do quarto de Pirika.

– Pois é, fico até um pouco triste quando lembro que vamos embora manhã... nossas férias foram mesmo incríveis! – Pirika concorda com a amiga, enquanto dobra algumas roupas – Você já arrumou as suas malas?

– Já sim, já deixei tudo pronto. O Yoh e eu vamos sair pra jantar hoje à noite.

– O Ren e eu também vamos sair hoje, temos que aproveitar, não é? Afinal, vai ser difícil não nos vermos todo dia daqui por diante...

– É verdade, vai ser difícil... mas vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Como diz o Yoh, pra tudo se dá um jeito!

– O Yoh é mesmo muito otimista, não é? Pra ele não tem tempo ruim!

– É mesmo; essa é uma das coisas que eu mais amo nele...

* * *

– Você fez muito bem em ter reconsiderado o seu pedido à Pirika, Horo-Horo.

– É, acho que foi melhor assim. Sabe, eu sempre fui superprotetor com a Pirika, sempre estive por perto pra cuidar dela, pra não deixar que ninguém a machucasse. Antes eu achava que você só queria se divertir com ela, por isso achei que tinha que afastar você dela, mas... acho que você conseguiu me convencer do contrário...

– Isso é bom, porque a sua opinião é importante pra Pirika e ela está muito feliz como as coisas estão.

Os dois seguem caminhando juntos, conseguindo finalmente manter uma conversa amigável.

– Eu espero que você cuide bem dela, Ren. Principalmente agora que as férias terminaram – Horo-Horo diz após fazer uma pausa.

– Mas você vai junto na viagem de volta, ainda vai poder ficar de olho na gente... – Ren responde sarcástico.

– E pode apostar que vou!

– Tá legal, só não vai sentar entre a Pirika e eu a viagem toda, porque aí eu vou acabar pulando de pára-quedas! – Ren diz em tom de brincadeira.

– Engraçadinho! Vai ser mais fácil eu te jogar pela janela! – Horo-Horo responde divertido.

– Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar bem dela sim, Horo-Horo. Pode acreditar – Ren afirma sério, encarando o "cunhado" com um olhar sincero, fazendo Horo-Horo sentir-se seguro de ter tomado a decisão certa.

– Eu sei que vai – ele responde com um sorriso discreto.

* * *

– Manta, você viu o Yoh? Faz tempo que eu não o vejo...

– Da última vez que eu vi ele tinha saído com a Jeanne...

– Ok, obrigada, Manta – Anna responde um tanto curiosa – Onde o Yoh terá ido com a Jeanne?

* * *

Mais tarde, Ren e Pirika resolvem fazer um piquenique no parque, próximo ao lago da cidade.

– Tenho que reconhecer que essa sua idéia do piquenique foi ótima, Pirika.

– É um jeito bem legal de dizer adeus às férias...

– Por falar nisso, ainda não conversamos sobre como vai ser de agora em diante...

– Como vai ser...?

– A gente. Já que vamos estar em lugares diferentes e tudo o mais.

– É verdade... Sabe, vai ser difícil não nos vermos mais todos os dias, mas acho que a única solução é a gente se ver nos fins-de-semana... Isso é claro se você não se importar de viajar de vem em quando...

– Me importar? Meu bem, eu iria até o fim do mundo só pra te ver e poder ficar com você! – Ren diz com um sorriso maroto.

– Você é tão fofo! Por isso que eu te amo tanto! – Pirika responde feliz, abraçando-o carinhosamente.

* * *

– Muito obrigado por ter me ajudado hoje, Jeanne.

– Não há de quê, Yoh. Foi um prazer e boa sorte hoje à noite!

– Obrigado. Tomara que dê tudo certo...

– Não se preocupe, eu tenho certeza de que vai sim...

* * *

**No "Centro de Recuperação Portão da Babilônia"... **

– Ah, eu não agüento mais isso! Sempre detestei fazer qualquer serviço, e agora estou preso nesse lugar, sendo escravo! – Hao exclama revoltado.

– A culpa disso tudo é sua, Hao! Nem sei por que fui te dar ouvidos! Olha só o resultado dos seus "planos maravilhosos"! Isso é o fim!

– Pára de reclamar, Tamao! A culpa é sua também! Se tivesse feito as coisas direito, tudo teria dado certo e não estaríamos nessa situação!

– Se eu tivesse feito as coisas direito! E você, por acaso cumpriu com a sua parte? Ah, fala sério, Hao! Você é um idiota!

– A única idiota aqui é você, sua maluca!

– Imbecil!

– Já chega, vamos deixar isso pra lá!

– Foi você quem começou...

– Por favor, Tamao! Sabe o que é pior nisso tudo? Não é nem o fato da gente ter se dado mal nessa história e agora estarmos presos aqui...

– E o que é então?

– É saber que tudo o que fizemos pra separar o Yoh e a Anna foi em vão. Ele tinha razão, saber que eles estão juntos e felizes dói muito mais...

– Nisso eu tenho que concordar com você. E o pior pra nós é que pelo jeito o romance deles vai mesmo durar pra sempre...

* * *

À noite, Anna e Yoh saem para jantar, como uma despedida de suas férias.

– Essas foram sem dúvida as melhores férias da minha vida! – Anna comenta durante o jantar.

– Pois é, as minhas também. Até agora...

– É verdade, até agora. Yoh... apesar de que de agora em diante não vamos poder nos ver todo dia, você sabe que eu amo você, não sabe?

– Claro que sei, Anna. Eu também amo você, muito. Eu quero propor um brinde: Ao nosso futuro! – Yoh responde erguendo sua taça de vinho.

– Ao nosso futuro! – Anna faz o mesmo, esboçando um belo sorriso.

* * *

**Após o jantar, quando estão pra deixar o restaurante... **

– Anna, eu lembrei que tenho que fazer uma coisa importante agora! Eu sinto muito, vou pedir pro Ryu vir te buscar e te levar pra casa, está bem? – Yoh diz em tom de desculpas.

– Sério? Mas o que você vai...

– Eu preciso ir agora, boa noite, meu amor – Yoh diz apressadamente, interrompendo Anna, dando-lhe um beijo rápido e saindo em seguida.

– Está bem, se você te mesmo que ir... – ela responde visivelmente desapontada.

Alguns momentos depois, Ryu chega ao restaurante e a acompanha até em casa.

_O que o Yoh tinha de tão importante pra fazer logo hoje? Como ele pôde me deixar sozinha na nossa última noite aqui! _– Anna pensa irritada, durante o caminho de volta. Ao chegar diante do portão de entrada, ela percebe que Ryu não tem intenção de entrar.

– Você não vai entrar, Ryu?

– Não, senhorita.Anna. O patrão Yoh pediu pra que eu deixasse a senhorita aqui.

– Mas por quê?

– Boa noite, senhorita Anna – Ryu responde se afastando.

Anna encontra-se sozinha na entrada da mansão Asakura. Nesse momento, ela começa o ouvir um som que lhe parece bastante familiar.

_Essa música... sei que já a ouvi antes... Eu lembro! É a música que o Yoh e eu dançamos no casamento da Jeanne, quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez..._

Então ela percebe que as luzes do jardim da mansão estão acesas, formando um caminho iluminado até os canteiros de flores. Ela caminha por entre os canteiros e fica bastante surpresa ao encontrar um envelope com seu nome, junto a uma rosa branca. Ela apanha a rosa e abre o envelope, ficando ainda mais surpresa ao reconhecer a caligrafia de Yoh, escrita em letras douradas:

_Anna... _

_Você é especial pra mim..._

_Como você me deixou tão fascinado ainda é um mistério. Todas as pequenas coisas que você já disse e fez parecem cravadas em mim. _

_Eu não posso te tirar da cabeça. Acho que isso se mostra quando você olha nos meus olhos..._

_Enquanto você está aqui comigo, nada mais importa, porque o nosso destino é ficarmos juntos. _

_Talvez eu esteja ficando louco, arriscando tudo tão rápido mas, enquanto você me amar, estou deixando minha vida em suas mãos..._

Anna lê a carta atentamente, sentindo as batidas de seu coração ficarem cada vez mais fortes.

– Anna...

– Yoh! – ela responde desviando o olhar da carta e encontrando Yoh parado na varanda, sorrindo timidamente. Ela estava tão absorta lendo aquelas palavras que nem tinha percebido a presença dele ali.

– Esse lugar é especial pra nós; foi aqui que eu te pedi pra ser minha namorada e você aceitou – ele diz enquanto caminha lentamente até ela – Eu quis que nos encontrássemos aqui hoje porque espero que você me diga "sim" mais uma vez...

Nesse instante, Anna observa completamente em choque, Yoh ajoelhar-se diante dela e tirar do bolso uma pequena caixa.

– **Anna Kyouyama... você quer se casar comigo?** – ele pergunta abrindo a caixinha e revelando um lindíssimo anel de noivado, adornado com um belo diamante azul. (N/A: O Yoh é rico mesmo!)

Anna não responde de imediato. Sua mente trabalha rapidamente, tentando assimilar o que está acontecendo, enquanto seu coração acelera cada vez mais. _Eu não posso acreditar... isso está acontecendo de verdade? O Yoh está... ele planejou tudo isso! Ele está mesmo me pedindo em casamento! Nem em sonhos eu imaginaria que esse momento seria tão perfeito... _

– **Sim... é claro que sim, Yoh!** – ela responde emocionada.

– Verdade? Isso é perfeito... – ele diz com um sorriso, colocando o anel no dedo de Anna.

– Ah, Yoh, é lindo... obrigada! – ela diz já deixando cair algumas lágrimas de emoção – Eu te amo tanto...

– Eu também amo você, Anna... – ele responde abraçando-a e em seguida a beija carinhosamente.

Ela apóia a cabeça em seu ombro e eles permanecem em silêncio, dançando lentamente ao som da música e apreciando a bela noite estrelada, nesse momento tão especial.

* * *

**No dia seguinte... **

– Ainda nem acredito que estamos noivos... – Anna comenta observando o anel em sua mão – Você me surpreendeu mesmo ontem à noite, Yoh. Foi totalmente inesperado...

– Foi mesmo, não foi? Mas mesmo assim eu ainda tinha medo de que você dissesse "não"...

– Ficou maluco? Como é que eu poderia dizer "não"? Eu amo você! Além disso, foi tudo tão perfeito... teria sido impossível não dizer "sim"...

– Que bom que você gostou...

– Por isso você andava tão misterioso ultimamente, não é?

– É, eu pedi à Jeanne pra me ajudar a escolher o anel e a aprontar tudo...

– Então foi por isso que vocês saíram juntos ontem?

– Isso mesmo. O que foi? Do que você está rindo?

– Lembra que quando estávamos fingindo ser um casal e você disse pra sua avó que íamos nos casar em breve? Quem diria que isso ia acontecer de verdade...

– Pois é, e você disse que eu estava exagerando, lembra? Aposto que agora você mudou de idéia...

– Pode apostar que sim...

* * *

**Mais tarde, no aeroporto... **

– Boa viagem, Yoh!

– Obrigado, Manta.

– Façam uma boa viagem!

– Liguem quando chegarem!

– Obrigado, pai. E pode deixar, mãe; nós ligaremos – Yoh responde tentando se soltar do forte abraço de sua mãe.

– Cuidem-se bem, todos vocês.

– Obrigado, Lyserg.

– Vai ser difícil pra vocês se verem agora, não é?

– É, mas a gente dá um jeito, Jeanne. Vamos nos ver nos fins-de-semana até...

– Até que chegue o dia do casamento, não é, patrão Yoh?

– É isso mesmo, Ryu – Yoh responde bem-humorado.

– Vocês vão mesmo se casar depois que terminarem a faculdade?

– É o que a gente planeja, não é, Anna?

– É sim, esperamos que dê certo.

– Isso é tão lindo, vocês foram mesmo um casal perfeito! Aposto que seus filhos vão ser umas gracinhas...

– Calma Jeanne, não precisa apressar tanto as coisas!

Todos dão risada do aparente "pânico" de Yoh.

– Obrigada pela hospitalidade, sr. e sra. Asakura.

– Foram muito gentis em nos receber.

– Foi um prazer, queridos – a mãe de Yoh responde a Pirika e Ren – E você Anna, cuide muito bem do Yoh!

– Pode deixar, sra.Asakura. Eu vou cuidar sim – Anna responde sorrindo e tocando levemente a mão de Yoh, que também sorri.

Depois de se despedirem da família Asakura, Yoh, Anna, Ren, Pirika e Horo-Horo embarcam no avião, dando adeus à Izumo e às suas inesquecíveis férias.

– Apesar de tudo maninha, tenho que admitir que valeu a pena vir até aqui; esse lugar é bem legal... – Horo-Horo comenta pouco antes do avião decolar.

– Você devia ter vindo com a gente logo no início!

– Vamos voltar aqui ano que vem... – Ren diz olhando pela janela.

Enquanto isso, nas poltronas da frente, Anna e Yoh conversam sobre sua relação:

– Engraçado, quando resolvi vir passar as férias aqui, não imaginei que voltaria pra casa noiva...

– Eu menos ainda. Sabe Anna, acho que não foi só coincidência a gente ter se encontrado aquele dia lá no aeroporto; acho que foi o destino que fez com que ficássemos juntos... – Yoh diz segurando a mão de Anna e entrelaçando seus dedos com os dela.

Anna apóia a cabeça no ombro de Yoh, suspirando levemente.

– Acho que você tem razão, Yoh. O nosso destino foi traçado quando nossos caminhos se cruzaram... e certamente não poderia ter sido melhor!

**FIM **

* * *

**Nota da autora: **

**Oi gente! **

**Finalmente a fic chega ao fim! Como eu já disse antes, essa fic foi uma das minhas preferidas, adorei mesmo escrevê-la e fiquei super feliz em saber que muita gente gostou de ler! Muito obrigada a todo mundo que leu e especialmente à Joyce-chan, Saturn-MariCat, Akima Yuki, Mii-chan, Smart Angel, Kiuri-Kyouyama, Blood Shadow, Lady nina, Rachel, Itako Anna Chan, Luna, Dessa-chan, Daji-Chan, Ray-chan, Mikinha, Ai-chan, Yami No Goddess, Mistr3ss, Suzuhara Akima e Michiro Kinomoto pelas reviews! Muitos beijos pra vocês! Espero que tenham gostado do final! **

**Ah, daqui a alguns dias vou postar o epílogo! Não deixem de conferir, ok? **

**Beijos pra todo mundo! **

**Estelar **


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Três anos depois... **

– Eles ainda estão dormindo? – Yoh pergunta recolhendo alguns brinquedos do sofá.

– Estão sim, como dois anjinhos! – Anna responde saindo do quarto dos gêmeos – Desse jeito vão passar o aniversário todo dormindo...

– Eu duvido, daqui a pouco eles acordam e começam a fazer bagunça de novo!

– Dá pra acreditar que o Hana e a Sakura já estão completando 1 ano?

– É mesmo, parece que foi ontem que eles nasceram...

– A campainha! Devem ser os seus pais...

– Ou os seus. Ou quem sabe o Ren e a Pirika...

Yoh e Anna estão muito felizes com o aniversário de seu casal de gêmeos, Hana e Sakura, e por isso resolveram reunir a família e os amigos para comemorar.

Depois que os pais de Yoh, Manta, Ryu, Jeanne, Lyserg, os pais de Anna, Pirika, Ren e também Horo-Horo chegam à casa de Anna e Yoh e todos se cumprimentam, os aniversariantes finalmente decidem acordar.

– Eles são tão fofos, não são?

– São sim, são mesmo umas gracinhas!

Pirika e Jeanne comentam ao observar Hana e Sakura sendo "paparicados" pelos avós.

– É tão perfeito a Anna e o Yoh terem tido gêmeos! O Hana se parece mais com a Anna, principalmente porque é loirinho...

– Já a Sakura se parece mais com o Yoh, nos olhos, no cabelo...

– Eles são lindinhos mesmo, e logo logo vão ter outro bebê pra brincar, não é, Jeanne? Quando vai nascer o seu nenê?

– Daqui a 2 meses. Eu mal posso esperar pra ver se ele vai se parecer mais com o Lyserg ou comigo... Mas e você e o Ren, quando vão "fazer uma encomenda à cegonha"?

– Ah, nós estamos casados a menos de um ano, então vamos esperar um pouquinho mais...

– Os gêmeos estão crescendo rápido...

– Estão mesmo, desse jeito eles vão passar de você, Manta!

– Ah, pára com isso, Ryu!

– O Ryu tem razão, Manta... – Anna diz apoiando a brincadeira de Ryu.

– Parem com isso vocês dois, não fiquem chateando o coitadinho do Manta! – a mãe de Anna intervém na conversa.

– Obrigado, sra. Kyouyama – Manta responde com um sorriso.

– Eliza, querida, vamos tirar uma foto com as crianças, venha!

– Já estou indo, Fausto!

– E aí, Ren? Quem diria que agora a gente ia estar em uma situação inversa à de três anos atrás, não é? – Horo-Horo comenta bem-humorado.

– Pois é, eu nunca ia imaginar que um dia você ia namorar a minha irmã! Mas, ao contrário de você, eu não sou um irmão ciumento nem superprotetor...

– Isso só porque a Jun não te dá essa moral toda...

– Ah, tá legal. Vê se fica esperto porque eu estou de olho em você, Horo-Horo... – Ren responde divertido.

Mais tarde, todos se reúnem em volta do bolo de aniversário para a hora de cantar parabéns:

– Vamos, meu amor, sopre as velinhas! – Anna pede segurando Hana no colo, enquanto Yoh faz o mesmo com Sakura.

– Muito bem, princesinha! – ele exclama ao vê-la sorrir.

– Eles são mesmo perfeitos, não é, querido? – Anna comenta feliz – Hoje é um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida...

– Você tem razão, meu bem – Yoh responde dando um beijo carinhoso em sua esposa – Mas nós ainda vamos ter muitos dias assim; afinal, a nossa vida juntos está apenas começando...

* * *


End file.
